The Gleam In Her Eyes
by awesometwist
Summary: Pipsqueak never knew why you needed a special somepony for Hearts And Hooves Day. Apple Bloom wanted to spend it with somepony. The wo knew it was true love when they came together. But when their retrospective families disprove of each other, the two decide to runaway. When Applejack sets out to find them, she recalls her first love.
1. Chapter 1

**The Gleam In Her Eyes**

**Part 1**

Pipsqueak never really knew the reason why you needed a special somepony for Hearts and Hooves day. Apple Bloom didn't know who to spend hers with...

Pipsqueak felt a little out of place since he moved to Ponyville from Trottingham. The only time he really had fun in the small town was Nightmare Night. Being the shortest one in Cheerliee's class, he was often a target for ridicule, spearheaded by Diamond Tiara. Usually Cheerilee would come to his defense. However one faithful day, a pony with a great big bow defended him.

"Just look at the little wimp," Pipsqueak would hear.

"I'm taller than him for goodness sake," Diamond Tiara would jeer.

"So what if he's small!" Pipsqueak and the other ponies broke into silence. A young filly with a pale, yellowish coat and a tomato red mane stepped in front of Pipsqueak. "It's one of the few things that makes him unique." Pipsqueak didn't know how to react. "Now get goin' before I lose mah temper." The tiny crowd dispersed.

"Just like a blank-flank to defend another blank-flank!" Diamond Tiara yelled back.

Pipsqueak never saw a spectacle of bravery so grand. He felt happy and liberated. Apple Bloom approached him.

"Toughen up," she said and she walked away. Pipsqueak's heart walloped in his chest. He wondered if she had a special somepony. After all Hearts and Hooves day was a mere three days away. Class resumed, and Pipsqueak was in a happier mood than usual. Before he knew it class was over and it was time to go home. Pipsqueak thought fate was in favor of him. Apple Bloom didn't leave yet. Apple Bloom turned around.

"Oh hi Pipsqueak," Pipsqueak looked around.

"Where's Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle?"

"They both needed to go home, so I have nopony to hang out with,"

"I... could... um..." Pipsqueak stuttered out.

"Hang out with me," finished Apple Bloom. Pipsqueak nodded. "Why not," said Apple Bloom enthusiastically. "I could even show yah mah special clubhouse." Apple Bloom took off with Pipsqueak with hoof in hoof.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse was completely empty, except for the two young foals.

"You're a blank-flank," brought up Apple Bloom. "You should join The Cutie Mark Crusaders," Pipsqueak had no hesitation in agreeing. "When Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle come over tomorrow than we can initiate you." Apple Bloom started galloping in happiness. When she calmed down they chatted about their families, favorite foods, and Pipsqueak's life back in Trottingham. Pipsqueak finally knew what friendship felt like. Then he finally got up the courage.

"Apple Bloom, will you be my special somepony?" said a shaky voiced Pipsqueak. The words poured out of him like a faucet.

"Sure, I ain't spendin' it with nopony else," Pipsqueak was relieved to hear her say yes. He thought it was going to end in disaster.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even know why everypony needs a special somepony," said Pipsqueak. "I asked you because everypony has one."

"Well, everypony gets a special sompony because they might wanna feel loved."

"Like hugging and kissing?" asked Pipsqueak

"Yeah." answered Apple Bloom. Everything went silent for a few minutes. Then without warning Pipsqueak pulled Apple Bloom into his torso and kissed her passionately on the lips. He then immediately broke away.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry," cried Pipsqueak. Then Apple Bloom put her hoof on his back, turned him around, and locked lips with Pipsqueak again. The kiss was even longer than the last one. It was even more passionate as well. They broke away again. "Apple Bloom, I love you!" blurted out Pipsqueak. "The way you stood up for me, the way you befriended me, from that very moment I knew I loved you." The afternoon sun shined on the two foals.

"Pipsqueak... I think I love yah too." Pipsqueak embraced the young filly. She smelt like apple pie fresh out the oven. Pipsqueak noticed a gleam in Apple Bloom's eyes. It was as if Princess Celestia sent Apple Bloom down as a gift just for him. A pony he could hug and kiss for all eternity. Pipsqueak and Apple Bloom held each other and basked in the late afternoon sun.

Apple Bloom looked outside the clubhouse window. The sky had turned dark. She frantically shook Pipsqueak, who was still asleep.

"Huh.. did we... fall asleep?" asked Pipsqueak groggily. The worry on Apple Bloom's face was all the answer he needed.. They rushed out of the clubhouse and got going to their retrospective homes. On the walk home Apple Bloom thought about the kiss with Pipsqueak. Her very first kiss. Her little heart melted every time she thought about the kiss and Pipsqueak. But at the same time she was confused. She thought her family could put some perspective on it. When she got home she went to the first pony she knew who had a lot of dating experience.

"Hi, Big Mac," Apple Bloom greeted. Big Mac gave a nod. "Uh... you had a lot of special someponies, right?"

"Eeyup, why?"

"Well today I kinda had my first kiss and... Apple Bloom started

Big Mac's eyes widen and the timid stallion ran into the house. Big Mac knew the "conversation" was coming. All Apple Bloom heard was whispering and a squeal of delight. A minute later Applejack rushed out of the house with Big Mac, still in shock following her. Applejack scooped up her little sister and nearly crushed Apple Bloom's spine.

"Oohh, my little sister's first kiss." squealed Applejack in delight. Applejack swung Apple Bloom into the air and kissed her on the cheek. "Now yah tell me all about it over some fritters."

Applejack and Apple Bloom walked inside the house while Big Mac pondered what the heck happened.

Over on the other side of Ponyville, Pipsqueak opened his mailbox on the way inside his home. It was bill adressed to Vanille Ice and Sweet n' Sour, Pipsqueak's mother and father. Pipsqueak sat down at the dinner table and told his parents about Apple Bloom. Pipsqueak's parents were a little less than pleased.

"What do you mean you're in love?" questioned Vanille.

"I mean I'm in love with Apple Bloom," replied Pipsqueak

"Nice name," said his Sweet n' Sour with his mouthful.

"Look, Mum and pop I more than capable of looking out for myself."

Vanille gave him a concerned look.

"If it's what you want, honey."

They all ate their dinner in silence.

"So, he made the first move, huh?" Applejack shoved another apple fritter into her mouth.

"Yeah, talk about straight forward," Apple Bloom replied. The two of them laughed and laughed."Applejack, I really love Pipsqueak," said Apple Bloom all dreamy like. Applejack nearly choked on her fritter. "What's wrong?"

"How should, I explain this?" thought Applejack. Apple Bloom saw a look of worry on her older sister's face. "Listen, Apple Bloom, you shouldn't say you love Pipsqueak,"

"Why not?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"Because, kissing boys is one thing, but you're just too young for a serious relationship."

"I'm a big filly!" Apple Bloom got a little angry. "I can handle mahself just fine,"

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack's voice changed from understanding to a little angry. "Yah not capable of handling a relationship at this young age. You just have a crush and sooner or later he'll move on or you will." Apple Bloom felt tears urging to come out of her eyes.

"I do love him, I DO, and I know he feels the same!" yelled Apple Bloom

"YOU think you do!" Applejack snapped back. Apple Bloom ran up the stairs into her room and began to sob. Applejack felt terrible for yelling at her. But she thought it was the only way to get across to Apple Bloom.

**2 Days Until Hearts and Hooves Day!**

Apple Bloom pondered the words of her sister. Just yesterday she was ready to throw herself into Pipsqueak, holding and embracing and kissing him. But now she was very unsure. Apple Bloom now at school started to raise concern. Usually Apple Bloom was the most happy-go lucky pony in class. But the conversation with Applejack really rattled her cage. Apple Bloom decided it was best to forget about the situation. Soon it was time for break.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle approached their troubled friend.

"We have a new member," said Apple Bloom in a not so enthusiastic tone.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked at their friend puzzled.

"You're usually more excited about these things," said Scootaloo in a concerned voice. "Who's joining?"

"Pipsqueak,"

"Great!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle"We can intiate him today." Apple Bloom nodded and took a walk.

Pipsqueak had wanted to speak to Apple Bloom all morning. He felt really in tune with her. He spotted Apple Bloom walking by herself. He ran to her and tackled her down. They both started laughing and Pipsqueak planted a deep, loving kiss onto Apple Bloom's lips. Apple Bloom wanted to resist at first but Pipsqueak's lips tasted too sweet, almost like vanilla pudding. Pipsqueak laid on top of Apple Bloom and they kissed for a long while. They stopped to catch their breath. Pipsqueak saw a look of worry on Apple Bloom's face.

"What's wrong?" asked Pipsqueak. Apple Bloom looked at Pipsqueak, but was afraid of how he react to what Applejack said. She thought it was better to tell him.

"Mah sister thinks we just have a "crush" on each other.".

"I know whatcha mean," said Pipsqueak. "My parents were less than thrilled when I told them about you." Pipsqueak put Apple Bloom's hooves into his. "What we have is real," said Pipsqueak. Apple Bloom never seen this side of Pipsqueak. His eyes began to burn with passion. "We're not just special someponies anymore." Pipsqueak undid Apple Bloom's bow letting down her longer than he thought mane. "We're practically lovers." Apple Bloom never felt so loved in her life. Pipsqueak looked onto the ground an found a very magnificent looking flower. He picked it and put it into Apple Bloom's mane. Apple Bloom looked into a nearby stream. She felt so beautiful. Her extremely long mane being let down and the flower looking like a hair piece. She felt like a princess and Pipsqueak was her prince. She wanted to cry. "We probably should get back to class." Pipsqueak said. Apple Bloom nodded in agreement. She picked up her undone bow and the two young lovers walked back to the two young foals found out they were later than they thought. They ran the remaining distance. Cheerliee didn't look too happy.

"Why are you two coming out of the forest?" asked Cheerliee. "And Apple Bloom, why is your mane let down?" Pipsqueak began to shake.

"Um... my bow was a little undone, so it few away and Pipsqueak was helping me find it," said Apple Bloom. She winked at Pipsqueak.

"Uh, yeah," said Pipsqueak still a little shaky. "Just being a little chivalrous." Cheerliee eyed the couple.

"All right," said Cheerliee still a little suspicious. "Just stay away from the woods during school hours." Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak walked back into the classroom. "

Nice cover," whispered Pipsqueak to Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom nodded. This morning Apple Bloom was questioning her feelings about Pipsqueak. Now she was completely reassured. She knew she loved him. The equation was simple. Pipsqueak+Apple Bloom= Forever. Before they knew it school was over. It was time for Pipsqueak's initiation into The Cutie Mark Crusaders. As soon as Pipsqueak, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo got into the clubhouse the initiation process began. The cape, the impossibly long speech which was read at the initiation for Apple Bloom's cousin Babs Seed, the works. Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak jumped in glee and ended up kissing each other forgetting who was in their presence. When they realized that Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were still there, it was time to confess.

"Is there...uh... something you wanna tell us?" asked Scootaloo. Both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle was still in mild shock. Pipsqueak put his hooves into Apple Bloom's.

"Well..." began Pipsqueak.

"...Me and Pipsqueak are..." said Apple Bloom Pipsqueak and Apple Bloom looked into each others eyes.

"...Are in love," said Pipsqueak. Scootaloo stood there jaw open. She looked like she was in a trance. Sweetie Belle galloped in joy.

"Oh wow, I'm so happy for you two," she said. Scootaloo still stood there frozen. The other three tried to snap Scootaloo out of it. Sweetie Belle had an idea about how to bring Scootaloo down to Equestria again. "Rainbow Dash is outside," she said. Scootaloo dashed to window.

"Where where where!" Scootaloo bounced up and down in excitement. When Scootaloo realized she wasn't there she turned to her friends angry. "Not cool!" she snapped.

"Well we had to snap you out of it somehow." said Apple Bloom. Scootaloo remembered why she fell into a trance. "Congratulations," she said in a sheepish voice. "Guess the news somehow caught me off guard." "

No problem," said Pipsqueak.

"You two do make a cute couple." said Scootaloo.

"Not a cute couple," said Sweetie Belle. "The cutest!" Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak couldn't help but blush. Apple Bloom looked out the window.

"It's about tah be dark soon," Apple Bloom said. "We should probably get going." The other three ponies agreed and left the clubhouse. Apple Bloom went home and just wanted to go straight to her room. Applejack stopped her in her tracks.

"Look," Applejack began. "I'm sorry that I snapped atcha like that yesterday, it's just I remembered my first crush and how bad he hurt me," Applejack hugged her younger sister. "I didn't want you to go through that." Apple Bloom nodded and she hugged her big sister back.

"Don't worry. Me and Pipsqueak are going to be fine." she said.

"I hope so." Applejack thought to herself. "I really hope so."

"I'm home!" cried Pipsqueak as he opened the door to his house. Pipsqueak could smell salad from the dining room. "Dinner must be ready." He thought to himself. He walked to the dining room ready to chow down.

"Late again, lad," said Sweet n' Sour without looking up from his food.

"Um..." murmured Pipsqueak.

"Were you hanging with Apple Bloom again?" asked Vanille.

"Um..." Pipsqueak just walked up to his food and started eating. A face of worry appeared on Pipsqueak's parents faces.

"Honey," began Vanille. "I think it would be better if you stopped seeing Apple Bloom."

Pipsqueak stopped eating. "What happened to whatever makes me happy?" asked Pipsqueak .Sweet n' Sour looked up from his food.

"We worry that if something were to happen between you two like say you broke up, something may happen to you mentally." he said. Pipsqueak felt anger boiling in him. He wanted to get up and literally attack his parents. Knowing how wrong that would be he did the next best thing. He took his food and flung it at a nearby wall in anger.

"Me and Apple Bloom are fine!" he yelled. "Butt OUT!" Pipsqueak went upstairs.

"You are grounded young colt!" Pipsqueak's father yelled after him. Pipsqueak threw himself onto his bed. He wanted to leave. Leave his parents, leave Ponyville. Leave everything with Apple Bloom. Then Pipsqueak came up with an idea.

**1 Day Until Hearts and Hooves Day**

The time was now twelve o' clock. Pipsqueak sneaked into his parents room. He dug around in his mother's purse and took about a thousand bits.

"Why does Mum have this much bits?" He thought to himself. He then went back to his room and took the covers on his bed, some sleeping bags, and his tent. He went down to the kitchen and raided about half of the refrigerator. He left the house and made his way to the post office. He walked up to a mail pony. "I'd like you to deliver this letter to Manehattan," he said

"Regular or high-speed delivery?" asked the mail pony.

"High-speed please."

"Thirty bits." Pipsqueak handed over both the money and the letter. The mail pony took the items and trotted off. About thirty seconds later the mail pony came back with another letter. "For you." said the mail pony.

"That was fast." said Pipsqueak in amazement.

"You get what you pay for," replied the mail pony. Pipsqueak took the letter and trotted off to make a few more stops. Apple Bloom was sleeping soundly until she was woken up by little pebbles hitting her bedroom window. She looked outside and saw it was Pipsqueak, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

"What the..." Was the groggy young filly's response. Sweetie Belle used her magic to levitate Pipsqueak into Apple Bloom's room. Pipsqueak looked into Apple Bloom's eyes. They had the same gleam from two days before. Pipsqueak undid Apple Bloom's bow and stroked her mane. Pipsqueak then planted a warm, passionate kiss onto Apple Bloom's lips. They broke away.

"Run away with me," said Pipsqueak silently. Apple Bloom looked at Pipsqueak confused. So Pipsqueak elaborated. "We can leave all of this behind, no one could break us apart," Apple Bloom's heart stopped. "We have enough food and bits to last us weeks. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are coming as well." Pipsqueak continued. Pipsqueak handed Apple Bloom a letter addressed to Pipsqueak but for Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom opened it and read it.

_Dear Apple Bloom,_

_Pipsqueak told me all about his plans. I want to say that you have my full support. I know a nice hotel you, Pipsqueak and your friends can stay in. I also know a great market with lots of low prices on food. I will meet you at Manehattan. Good luck._

_See you soon. Your cuz, Babs Seed._

Apple Bloom cried despite holding her tears back. She pulled Pipsqueak close to her and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"Yes I'll go with you." she said. Sweetie Belle teared up happy for the couple. Scootaloo dry heaved. Apple Bloom got her stuff ready and she and Pipsqueak approached the window. Sweetie Belle used her magic and levitated the two lovers down.

"Ready?" asked Pipsqueak.

"Ready," replied Apple Bloom. With the wagon of stuff in one hoof of Pipsqueak he held Apple Bloom's hoof with his other one. Soon the four young foals set off into the night on their way to Manehattan.

End of Part One.

**Author's Note****: Oh**** my god, this might be the cheesiest fanfic I've ever wrote. It's also super long. But it was worth it. Anyway, R and R and I'll see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"We've been walking for hours!" moaned Sweetie Belle. "Can we get some sleep?" Pipsqueak looked at his pocket watch. It was about to be four AM. According to the map, Manehattan was less than a town over.

"If we go to sleep now we could wake at ten and walk the last two hours to Manehattan." Pipsqueak said. The other ponies agreed and they began to set up shop. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle fell fast asleep. Pipsqueak and Apple Bloom stayed up trying to come up with a plan once they get to Manehattan.

"I'm kinda nervous," admitted Apple Bloom.

"What for?" asked Pipsqueak.

"We're running away. Not only that but to Manehattan, one of the biggest cities in Equestria." Pipsqueak pulled Apple Bloom close to him.

"Relax," Pipsqueak said. "We have support from our friends and your cousin," Pipsqueak flashed Apple Bloom a reassuring smile. "I think we are going to be all right." Apple Bloom felt like Pipsqueak had lifted a huge boulder off her.

"You're right," she said. Apple Bloom gave Pipsqueak a kiss on the cheek and they both fell asleep. The time was now nine o'clock in the morning. Sweetie Belle woke up first. She dug around in the cooler and got herself a daisy sandwich. When she finished eating she decided to read for a bit. At about nine thirty the other three ponies woke. They all groggily said their good mornings and decided to get going. A little later during the day, Babs Seed and two young fillies both without cutie marks stood around in the Manehattan town square.

"Where is this cousin of yours?" asked one of the fillies. The pony was a unicorn. She had a pure white coat and a bright red mane and tail. Her horn looked like a candy cane.

"Relax," replied Babs Seed. "She'll be here."

"That is pretty bold of her to run away like that." said filly #2. This filly was a pegasus pony. She had a midnight blue coat and a light gray mane and tail.

"Yeah, I guess." said Babs. "If you're really in love, why not prove it?" Babs took another glance at the far side of the town square. "There they are!"

As soon as Apple Bloom saw her cousin she immediately gave her a hug. Babs looked over at Pipsqueak.

"So, you must be Apple Bloom's beau," said Babs. Pipsqueak blushed. "There's no need to be shy," she said. She ran over to Pipsqueak, put him in a playful headlock and tussled his mane. Babs' friends walked over. "Let me introduce you to the two members of The Cutie Mark Crusaders Manehattan Branch," she said. She pointed to over to the unicorn. "That's Peppermint Candie." Babs then pointed over to the pegasus. "And that's Rainie Day," Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo walked over to Peppermint Candie and Rainie Day. They each felt like they were looking into a mirror. Apple Bloom's stomach began to growl. "You must be hungry," said Babs. "I know a nice little place we can eat at."

**5 Hours Earlier: Back at Ponyville**

Applejack got up. She groggily walked into her bathroom to get ready for the day. Applejack banged on Apple Bloom's door. "Get up!" yelled Applejack. "Ya gotta get ready for school," Applejack made her downstairs. Granny Smith was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Mornin' Granny," said Applejack who was now wide awake.

"Mornin'," Replied Granny Smith. "Did yah wake your sister?"

"Yep," said Applejack. She thought about what she said to Apple Bloom. It's not that Applejack didn't want Apple Bloom to date. But she didn't want Apple Bloom to date at a very young age. Applejack didn't want Apple Bloom to hurt. Like she did.

**Flashback to a Few Years Earlier:**

"Applejack," said a deep voice. Applejack even through in her sleep could make out the voice speaking to her.

"Yes, Big Mac?" she asked groggily.

"Yah got school, little lady," said Big Mac. Applejack jumped right up and went into her bathroom. She looked into her mirror.

"Same ol' coat and same ol' mane," Applejack said. She got ready for school and walked out of her bathroom. She put on her Stetson and went into Apple Bloom's room. "Hiya there," said Applejack in a quiet voice. Apple Bloom yawned quietly. "It's hard to believe you're one year old already."

"Applejack!" She heard from downstairs.

"Granny's calling me." Applejack leaned into the crib and kissed her sister on the cheek. "See ya later."

**Present Day:**

Applejack and Granny Smith were about to eat when they realized that Apple Bloom still wasn't downstairs.

"I''ll go see what's taking Apple Bloom so long," said Applejack. Granny Smith nodded. Applejack walked upstairs and knocked on her Apple Bloom. "Apple Bloom!" exclaimed Applejack. Applejack opened the room door. She nearly died in horror when she discovered that Apple Bloom was gone. Applejack checked around the room thinking Apple Bloom was playing a joke. After searching for a long time, Applejack confirmed it. Her sister was gone.

Applejack ran out of the house. Big Mac stopped her midway.

"What's wrong?" Big Mac asked. Applejack got all frantic.

"Apple Bloom is missing!" she exclaimed Big Mac jumped into a panic as well. They went inside and told Granny Smith the situation. The three of them agreed to search different parts of Ponyville. Applejack ran over to the Carousel Boutique.

Applejack frantically banged on the door. A sleepy Rarity walked out in a bath robe.

"Do you have any idea how early in the morning it is?" asked Rarity a little agitated.

"It's seven-thirty," replied Applejack.

"Exactly," said Rarity as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Anyway what do you want?" Applejack explained the situation to Rarity. "I'll see if Sweetie Belle knows anything," she said Rarity called Sweetie Belle three times. The first in sweet big sister tone, the next in a angry, demanding tone and the last in a quiet worried tone. Rarity rushed upstairs. When she came downstairs, she was worked into a panic. "Sweetie Belle is missing as well!" she exclaimed. Applejack and Rarity began to look all over Ponyville. They looked over at Sugarcube Corner and saw Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash inside. The two sisterless ponies ran inside to question Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. When they both said they haven't seen Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, they joined the search party. When the four friends went over to Cheerliee's they also found out that Scootaloo was also missing. Cheerliee also joined the party. The same also went for Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy. The very last stop was Pipsqueak's house. Applejack knocked on the door. Vanille and Sweet n' Sour opened the door and they did not look happy.

"I take it Apple Bloom is missing," said Vanille.

"How do you know?" asked Applejack.

"Apparently your..." began Sweet n' Sour.

"Sister," finished Applejack.

"Used her feminine wiles to make Pipsqueak run away from us." said Vanille.

"What are yah implying?" asked Applejack. Her anger began to flare up. Pipsqueak's mother got up into Applejack's face

. "That your younger sister in nothing but a common jezebel." said Vanille. Applejack put all of her force into a punch that landed right onto Pipsqueak's mother's face. Pipsqueak's mother's nose and lip began to bleed. Applejack began to advance on her until Twilight and Pinkie Pie held Applejack back. Applejack began to cry, a sight that nopony ever really saw.

"Take it back!" Applejack yelled through her tears. "You know nothing about mah family, let alone mah sister." Pinkie Pie and Twilight used all of their strength to keep Applejack back, Fluttershy even tried to console her. Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Cheerliee started to yell at Vanille and Sweet n' Sour for upsetting Applejack. When Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy calmed Applejack down, she began to sob harder than she did when she was angry. Applejack sat down on a stump. "Can I get a few moments to mahself?" Applejack asked her friends. Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy walked away and let Applejack think.

**Flashback:**

Applejack was being escorted to school by a younger Big Mac. "Aren't ya excited?" asked Applejack.

"'Bout what?" asked Big Mac.

"For Apple Bloom's first birthday!" A wide smile flashed on Applejack's face appeared. "Plus Mommy and Daddy are coming over to visit."

"Eeyup!" Big Mac tried to exclaim but failed. "Remember, you can only invite three friends." The smile disappeared from Applejack's face.

"Oh." Applejack said. In her younger years, Applejack wasn't very social. She usually kept to herself. As a result she didn't have many friends. Soon they reached the school. Applejack gave Big Mac a hug before running off. Cheerliee was about Applejack's age at the time so she wasn't teaching, but rather one of her classmates.

"Morning, Applejack," greeted Cheerliee in her happiest tone.

"Mornin'," replied Applejack. Cheerliee was practically Applejack's only friend at the time.

"Okay class, settle down," said a stallion with a loud, booming voice. The stallion had a calculator cutie mark. His coat was a deep gray, and his mane and tail were a blinding white. The stallion wrote his name on the board. Mathy Matical. "Everypony we have a new student." A young colt entered the classroom. He immediately caught Applejack's attention. The colt had a pale, ice blue coat. His tail and mane looked almost metallic. He was also a pegasus pony. "Say hello to Silverwind."

"Hello, Silverwind." Everypony said in a non enthusiastic way. Silverwind just nodded. "You can sit in between Applejack and Cheerliee." said Mathy Matical. He pointed at an empty desk between the fillies. Silverwind took his seat. Applejack saw this as a chance to make a new friend. She didn't want to her parents to see her as a friendless loser.

Applejack didn't know whether to initiate the conversation, or wait for Silverwind to speak to her. Silverwind spoke up.

"You have an extra pencil?" Silverwind asked.

"Saved by the bell," thought Applejack. She dug around in her desk and loaned him a pencil.

"I'm, Applejack by the way," she said.

"Silverwind."

"Ahem!" snapped Mathy Matical. Applejack and Silverwind looked straight to the front of the room. "While I'm glad you two hit it off, I do have a lesson to teach." Mathy Matical's eyes narrowed at them.

"Sorry sir," said Applejack. She slumped down into her seat.

"We can talk at recess," whispered Silverwind to Applejack. After what seemed liked a very long math lesson it was time for break. Cheerliee was walking with Applejack as they looked for Silverwind.

"So?" began Cheerliee. "Do you like Silverwind?"

"Kinda of a straight forward question, isn't?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry."

"It's fine." Finally the two spotted the pegasus pony.

"Hey, Silverwind," said Applejack. She tried to sound happy but not too happy.

"Sup, Applejack," Silverwind said. Cheerliee took this as a sign to leave. It hadn't been one day and Cheerliee already thought they were dating.

"So, where are you from?" asked Applejack.

"I was born in Fillydelphia, but my family and I moved around a lot." replied Silverwind.

"Is your dad a business pony?"

Yes, he is in fact," answered Silverwind.

"I kinda have a good sense of observation," said Applejack smiling and blushing. Applejack didn't even know why she was blushing. All she wanted to do is make her cheeks stop. "Are you doing anything after school?"

"No, why?"

"It's my sister's first birthday and there's going to be a party. Do you think you could come by?"

"Why not?" answered Silverwind. "Where do you live?"

"Sweet Apple Acres," replied Applejack. "The big farm with lots of apple orchards."

"Great. See ya then." Silverwind trotted off. Applejack felt proud of herself. Cheerliee came back over.

"Looks like I'm not your only friend who's going." Cheerilee said. "See you tonight." Cheerliee trotted off again.

**Present Day:**

Applejack saw Pipsqueak's mother walking up to her.

"What do you want?" asked Applejack in a angry voice.

"I'm here to apologize," replied Vanille. She was holding a now bloody rag to her nose. "What I said was completely out of line." Applejack nodded. "Arguing isn't gonna help us find Apple Bloom, Pipsqueak, and the others." Applejack got up from the stump.

"Lets keeping looking then," said Applejack. Applejack leaded the way out of the clearing. She stop again. "If you say anything about mah family again, yah and me are really gonna have it out." Pipsqueak's mother glared over at Applejack.

"And I'll be ready for such a brawl."

The search party regrouped over at Golden Oaks libary. They were discussing where the school-age ponies may have went. Among the loud whispering, Applejack came up with a theory.

"We shouldn't limit our search to Ponyville," Applejack said. Vanille got huffy.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"They are school-age ponies who in about a year or two will reach adolescence. They are pretty much capable of traveling Equestria by themselves."

"Applejack is right," Twilight said. "Where in Equestria could they possibly go?" They all stopped and thought about the possible destinations.

"The closest village is Appleloosa," Rarity said.

"Then that's our first stop," said Applejack. Granny Smith spoke up.

"We shouldn't waste our bits on tickets, for all we know they could still be in Ponyville." she said.

"If they were still in Ponyville we would've found them by now," said Applejack. "I'm going to Appleloosa. I don't care if I have to search all of Equestria by myself." "If you're gonna help me find them speak now." The room was silent for a few seconds.

"I am," Twilight raised her hoof. Rainbow Dash raised her hoof.

"So will I," Pinkie Pie jumped up and did a standing salute.

"You can count on me," Rarity raised her hoof.

"I must find Sweetie Belle," Fluttershy raised her hoof.

"I'll help," she said quietly. Cheerliee stood up.

"Once a friend always a friend." Pipsqueak' mother stood up.

"Mommy's coming, Pipsqueak," Applejack couldn't help but smile because of the support from her friends.

"It's settled then," said Applejack. "Pack yah stuff and bits and meet me at Ponyville station in thirty minutes." Twilight looked over at Spike, her baby dragon assistant.

"Do you think you could watch the critters again?" Spike remembered the last time he did so but said yes anyway. Applejack surveyed the search party. "For those of you stayin' behind, in case the search literally takes us all over Equestria, I need ya'll to keep looking around Ponyville in case they come back." The yes response for those staying behind nearly blew the roof off the building. Applejack and her search party went to their retropsective homes to prepare for the possibly long journey. Soon the search party regrouped over at Ponyville station. As they all boarded the train a sense of worry washed over Applejack. As Applejack took her seat, she saw that her friends were just as worried about the safety of the young foals as she was.

"Celestia," Applejack thought to herself. "Please watch over my sister and them youngins." The train departed and Applejack and her search party were on their way to their first stop. Appleloosa.

**End of Part 2:**

**Author's Note: **Re-watching the episode Games Ponies Play was sort of an inspiration for this chapter. So was the support from various readers. Thanks for standing by me guys. Anyway R and R and I'll see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**Current time: 1:00 PM, Manehattan**

"So where is this place you're taking us?" asked Apple Bloom. Her hooves hurt and she was starving. She was tired of drinking warm juice and eating slightly too cold food. She thought it would be great to have vice/versa. And she was certain the other Ponyville Branch Cutie Mark Crusaders would feel the same.

"It wouldn't be a surprise cuz," replied Babs. "All you need to know is that the place has the best food in Equestria."

"Pretty bold statement," said Pipsqueak.

"Bold but correct," said Peppermint Candie winking at the Ponyville Branch Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"That's it right there!" cried Rainie Day as she pointed to a trendy looking restaurant. The sign said Savoring Soul.

"Not too keen on names, either," said Scootaloo. Soon the smell of hot food filled the Ponyville ponies nostrils. Scootaloo couldn't wait to get inside.

The Ponyville were a little timid. There were a bunch of different charaters. Buisness ponies, struggling artists, rich mares and stallions, that one fat pony in the corner writing fanfiction about a favorite book. The group found a big corner booth where they could all sit. As soon as the group took their seats a big, burly stallion came up to them. The stallion was an Earth pony colored all black.

"Hey, Rainie," he said.

"Hi, bro." said Rainie with a big smile on her face.

"Let me guess." said the stallion. "The usual." Rainie Day nodded.

"With extra tomatoes please."

"And the finest apple juice this side of the eastern seaboard." said Babs. The stallion chuckled a little bit as he wrote down the items on his pad.

"Coming up." he said in a warm voice.

"Do you know him?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"That's Jack O' Trades." replied Peppermint Candie. "He's the janitor over at our school, when school's out he works here."

"He's also my brother." said Rainie Day.

"You can also add a good friend to his resume as well." giggled Babs.

**Appleloosa Station, 1:00 pm.**

Applejack was the first to rush off the train. She scoped out the station to see if she could spot any of the foals. No luck. Applejack's heart began to beat fast. Rarity and the rest of the party stepped off the train.

"Any luck?" asked Rarity. There was worry in her voice as well. Applejack shook her head no. If they were going to search a huge place like The Crystal Empire, Applejack thought it would be best to split up.

"All right," said Applejack to the search party. "Twilight, Cheerliee, and Fluttershy you go with Rarity. Pinkie, Rainbow, and Vanille, you guys come with me." said Applejack. Applejack began to draw out the plan. "Rarity's party will search downtown," said Applejack

"Right," Rarity said giving her head a slight nod.

"My party will search uptown," continued Applejack They began to split up.

**Manehattan**

Jack O' Trades came back with a huge salad plater and seven glasses of apple juice.

"One order of the Super Sized Manehattan Style Salad Party Platter with extra tomatoes." He carefully put the giant sized plate down. "And seven orders of our finest apple juice." Like the platter he put the ice cold glasses of liquid onto the table. "Enjoy guys." Jack O' Trades said with a smile.

The Ponyville ponies immediately dug into their lunch. The Manehattan ponies looked at their friends in amazement.

"You guys must be hungrier than we thought," said Peppermint Candie.

"Can't beat 'em..." said Babs. She took a giant piece of tomato and shoved into her mouth. "Join 'em." continued Babs as she was chewing. Rainie Day and Peppermint Candie agreed with Babs' logic and immediately dug into the salad as well. As soon the salad was gone they droughted off their apple juices. All the foals sat back full and hydrated. They pondered what to do next.

"Let's go sightseeing." suggested Sweetie Belle. The other foals agreed. Rainie Day left the money on the table right onto the check tray, and they all immediately left the Restaurant.

The foals explored all around Midtown, Manehattan checking out points of interest. There was a shop that catered to all the Ponyville ponies indivdual tastes. In Forever 42, Sweetie Belle got a bunch of manecare products. In MLP Schwartz, Scootaloo brought a new scooter. Apple Bloom helped herself to the free samples down at the farmer's market. Pipsqueak brought a new hat over at the many stands that sold "I Love Manehattan" stuff. The Ponyville was surprised to find out that they hadn't spent all their bits. They still had a lot more. The Ponyville ponies visted many points of interests. They had fun at the Central Manehattan Park, Got delectable steamed carrots at a street food stand. They had even got a paintings of themselves. The Ponyville ponies can now say they had done Manehattan.

**Appleloosa**

Applejack began to question many of the Appleloosa native ponies on the whereabouts of her younger sister and her friends. Each time she would ask, Applejack held up a picture of each foal. Each time a Crystal pony said no Applejack's heart sank lower and lower. Rainbow Dash took to the skies, thinking she could spot her apprentice and/or friends. Vanille Ice searched with Pinkie Pie. However the only thing Pinkie Pie was concerned with was a good lunch.

"But I'm soooo hungry." Pinkie Pie whined. Vanille glared at Pinkie, ready to tear her limb from limb for being more concerned with her hunger than four lost foals. "I'll be good." Pinkie Pie said nervously. When Applejack's party confirmed that the foals were not uptown he returned to the empire's square.

Rarity's party was already at the square.

"Any luck?" Twilight asked Applejack. Applejack looked down onto the ground and shook her head no.

"Cheer up!" chirped Pinkie Pie, the optimist's optimist. She had a big reassuring grin.

"It's late," Vanille Ice said. The other ponies hadn't realized how late it had became.

"We should turn in," suggested Rainbow Dash. "There's a hotel only a few blocks back."

"Can we order room service?" asked Pinkie Pie, stomach growling. Applejack flashed a sad attempt of a smile.

"Sure, sugarcube," said Applejack. The party all walked over to The Crystal Empire Hotel.

**Manehattan**

The Ponyville ponies, tired from shopping and sightseeing made their way to The Manehattan Memorial Hotel with the Manehattan ponies. Apple Bloom then had a thought.

"How are we gonna convince them to give us a room?" Apple Bloom asked. "We're only eleven."

"Leave it to me." said Sweetie Belle. She gave Apple Bloom a reassuring wink. The foals walked into the hotel plaza. Sweetie Belle got the group into a huddle. "Rainie Day," said Sweetie Belle. "I need you to get your brother."

"Right." said Rainie Day.

Rainie Day came back with Jack O' Trades.

"Usually, I would call my parents about this sort of thing." said Jack O' Trade's. "But for my friend's cousin, I'm making an exception." Jack O' Trades went up to the manager's desk and got three key cards. One for him, one for Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, and one for Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak. Babs and her friends wished Apple Bloom, her friends, and her beau good night and went home.

The only thing Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were concerend with was a good night's sleep. As soon as they got to their room, they did so. Jack O' Trades closed the door for them and then went to his room.

Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak couldn't realized they may had riled the entire town of Ponyville into a panic. Apple Bloom was being held by Pipsqueak in his arms, her back on his torso.

"Think we may have gotten the whole town into a panic?" asked Pipsqueak.

"More or less," replied Apple Bloom. They couldn't help but giggle at imagining such a sight. Pipsqueak rocked Apple Bloom. The two sat in silence listening to the near melodic creaks of the bed. Pipsqueak undid Apple Bloom's bow.

"I just don't know why you keep putting your bow back on," He stroked Apple Bloom's mane. "You look cuter without it." Apple Bloom blushed.

"Are ya implin' I looked dorkier with it on?"

"Not at all," replied Pipsqueak. "You have such a beautiful mane, I don't know why you tie it up." Apple Bloom's cheeks glowed redder with every compliment. Pipsqueak turned Apple Bloom and looked deeply into her eyes. He saw the gleam again. He was forming his mouth to shoot out words when suddenly Apple Bloom leaned in and kissed him The two of them sat on their hotel bed kissing for what was nearly five minutes. Their hearts were in sync with each other. Pipsqueak moved his mouth from Apple Bloom's and made his way to her neck. Apple Bloom had no problem reciving the kisses. Her neck shivered with every one. Apple Bloom's spine tingled. She thought intercourse was imminent. Apple Bloom wasn't ready for such a thing. It's not that she was afraid of sex. She wasn't afraid of the pain or the confusion of where or where not to put a certain thing in. It's just that she had a future to think about. What if she got pregnant. Her whole life would get thrown away. Apple Bloom broke Pipsqueak away.

"Is something the matter?" Pipsqueak asked. Apple Bloom felt embarrasaed. She wasn't sure how Pipsqueak may react. She took a deep breath.

"While I do love you," said Apple Bloom. "I'm just not ready to do... that." Apple Bloom winced away, thinking Pipsqueak may storm out the room angry. Instead, he pulled her into his chest.

"I won't do anything you're not ready for," Apple Bloom's heart warmed. Pipsqueak was the perfect gentlecolt. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said. Pipsqueak gave her a warm smile.

"It's late," Pipsqueak said. "Let's get some sleep." He pulled the covers over the both of them. The two fell asleep close to each other, smiling.

**Appleloosa**

Applejack was going over plans to where to go next with Twilight. They crossed The Crystal Empire off. They decided to travel to Canterlot. Twilight then put a horrifying thought into Applejack's head.

"They're not young foals anymore," said Twilight. Applejack looked at Twilight confused. "We just have to find them very soon," Twilight elaborated. "It's only a matter of time before... they discover... themselves." Applejack's heart stopped. She knew what Twilight was implying. The thought of her younger sister and Pipsqueak getting together was horrific. Applejack imagined the two, one about to be a stallion and one reaching her foal bearing years. Hearing the sounds of panting and moaning, Applejack could have die right then and there. Now she wanted to find the foals more than ever.

"I'm... I'm gonna go to sleep." stuttered Applejack. Twilight nodded. Applejack wasn't tired however. She was alone with her thoughts.

**Flashback**

Granny Smith got the hot, golden apple fritters from the fryer. She put them on a plate along with another mountain of hot fritters. Big Mac couldn't resist their spell binding aroma. Big Mac was leaning in for a fritter when Applejack surprise him.

"What did Granny Smith say about touching the fritters before company arrives?" Applejack said pouting. Big Mac rolled his eyes. He went up stairs a went to get Apple Bloom ready for the party. The doorbell rang and Applejack rushed for it. It was Cheerliee and Silverwind. Applejack was a little disappointed that it wasn't her parents, but happy she had friends her family could meet.

"Welcome to Casa de Apple," Said Applejack. Her friends walked in. Applejack pushed them into the kitchen. Applejack pointed to her grandmother. "This is my Granny." Said Applejack.

"Hope ya youngins are hungry," Said Granny Smith.

"Inosmheeis," Said Big Mac through muffed mouth. He was holding Apple Bloom's neck in his teeth. "Cinihavafrittanaw?" He asked. Granny Smith nodded. Big Mac put Apple Bloom up in her highchair and helped himself to the fritters.

"And that's my big bro and little sis," Said Applejack. Silverwind's stomach growled.

"Guess I'm hungry," He said giggling. Silverwind helped himself to a piece of apple pie. So did Cheerliee and Applejack. They also drank a whole mug of apple cider. Eventually it came time for Apple Bloom to blow out her candle on her cake. Then Applejack realized something.

"Wait!" She said. "Mommy and Pa ain't here yet." Granny Smith realized something as well. A sad look appeared on the old pony's face. She passed Applejack a letter.

_Dear Family,_

_ We regret to inform you that we won't make it home for Apple Bloom's birthday. Unexpected business has come up that had to be attended to. Please wish Apple Bloom a happy birthday for us and perhaps we may come by some other time._

_ Love, Apple Tree and Cindy Cider._

Applejack was hurting. She was full of rage and sorrow for herself. Applejack ran up the stairs to her room with tears streaming from her eyes. Granny Smith felt terrible for not telling her granddaughter sooner. She was about to go upstairs when Silverwind offered to instead. Silverwind galloped up the stairs.

Silverwind opened the creaking door. He saw Applejack siting on her bed. She was looking at a picture of her, Big Mac and her parents.

"Hey," Silverwind said.

"Hey," said Applejack softly. She was still looking at the picture. Silverwind sat down next to Applejack.

"You must really love them," He said.

"Yeah."said Applejack. "The last time I they came over to visit, I was only one." Silverwind held her close. "I'm sure you'll get to see them soon. Applejack looked into Silverwind's eyes. They were very reassuring. Applejack felt close to Silverwind, like she was wearing a familiar pair of work boots. In a moment of weakness, Applejack planted a warm, passionate kiss on Silverwind. The two sat and kissed for a long time. Applejack had never felt so alive.

**Present Day**

"Applejack!" Applejack turned around a saw Twilight heading for the hotel room door.

"I'm going to get a snack. You want something?" Applejack shook her head no. Twilight realizing her words from earlier may have affected her. "I'm sorry if what I said startled you." Twilight said. "I'm sure nothing will happen." Applejack nodded and Twilight left the room. It was then that Applejack drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter came a little late. I gotdistracted with Farcry 3 and the My Little Pony app. But now that I have a little more time to finish the story I plan to do so. I also think this wasn't the best chapter. But I think readers will enjoy it. I also need to start comng up with better OC names as well. R and R and i'll see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**Hearts and Hooves Day!**

**Manehattan, 3:00 AM**

Scootaloo woke up in the dead of night. Her mane was all tusled up. There was a empty spot right next to Scootaloo. Scootaloo looked over to the other side of her. There was a small light coming from their hotel bathroom.

"Must be in the bathroom," Scootaloo thought to herself. Scootaloo licked her dry lips and tried to go back to sleep but she was wide awake now. Scootaloo heard a faint flush and the bathroom sink faucet running. Sweetie Belle slowly opened the door as she was coming out.

"Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle whispered. Scootaloo tried to fake being asleep. "Scootaloo, are you awake?" Sweetie Belle asked. Scootaloo sat up and clicked on the hotel light on.

"I am now," Scootaloo replied.

"Didn't mean to wake you," Sweetie Belle said shyly. Sweetie Belle began looking down at her hooves.

"It's alright," Scootaloo said. "I've been awake for a good couple of minutes anyway." Sweetie Belle got rigt back into her place in bed. The two sat in awkward silence. They both wanted to go back to sleep but they were now wide awake.

"Never thought i'd be here," Sweetie Belle said. Scootaloo looked at Sweetie Belle relieved that Sweetie Belle broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" Asked Scootaloo.

"Ever since I was a little pony, I wanted to come to Manehattan," Sweetie Belle began. "The elegant lights, the wonderful shops, the delicious food," Sweetie Belle looked over to Scootaloo. "And now i'm here, with my best friends."

"It is pretty neat to be here," Scootaloo said. "I kinda miss Ponyville though."

"It's also kind hard to enjoy Manehattan when we know there is probably a huge mob looking for us," Sweetie Belle said.

The two fillies shared a laugh. The room fell into silence again. Scootaloo began to feel her heart beat fast. Scootaloo has been having a inner conflict with herself. Scootaloo has begun to feel things for Sweetie Belle. Things Scootaloo had been afraid to admit

"Maybe now's the time," Scootaloo thought to herself. Scootaloo turned over to Sweetie Belle. "Um.. Sweetie Belle," stammered Scootaloo.

"What is it?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Well, we aren't really spending Hearts and Hooves Day anyone," Scootaloo began. "So I was wondering if we could spend it together?" Scootaloo closed her eyes in fear of what Sweetie Belle's answer may be.

"Sure," said Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo was celebrating in her mind, but looked cool and confident in her head. "It would be nice to spend the day with a friend." Sweetie Belle continued. Scootaloo's heart broke. She was afraid of this. Scootaloo has been friend zoned. Scootaloo flashed a confident smile anyhow.

"Yeah," said Scootaloo through gritted teeth. Scootaloo tried her best not to break her grin. "We could make plans at breakfast." Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement and shut of the light and went to sleep. Scootaloo closed her eyes. She fell asleep as well. Suddenly the light came on. Scootaloo looked up. Sweetie Belle was on top of her.

"I know what you really want to ask me," Sweetie Belle began. Scootaloo was stunned. Scootaloo was confused at was going on. Sweetie Belle got closer to Scootaloo. "The answer is yes." Sweetie Belle whispered. Sweetie Belle moved off of Scootaloo, who was still confused.

"Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo began. "What are you doing?" Sweetie Belle got close to Scootaloo again.

"Relax," whispered Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle moved herself closer and closer to the frightened Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle puckered her lips. Scootaloo knew what was going to happen next. Scootaloo didn't bother to stop Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle's lips got closer and closer to Scootaloo. Then Scootaloo opened her eyes. Scootaloo was hot and sweaty. Sweetie Belle was fast asleep. Scootaloo glanced over at the clock .

"4:00 AM." Scootaloo thought to herself. Scootaloo realized she had another lucid dream. Had been having these weird dreams about Sweetie Belle for quite awhile. Scootaloo was just to afraid to call attention to it. Scootaloo put her face in her hooves. "What's wrong with me?" Scootaloo asked herself. Scootaloo began to cry.

**Appleloosa, 5:00 AM**

The Appleloosa air was cool. Applejack and her party were waiting for their train to Canterlot. Applejack's party was conversing while Applejack herself was at the edge of the train platform by herself. Applejack looked up at the beautiful dark clashing with the bright dawn. It made a beautiful dark baby blue. Applejack saw a picture in the sky. Applejack saw her reuniting with Apple Bloom, safe and sound. That everything is going to be fine. The happy picture faded away. Applejack hasn't found her sister yet. But Applejack did feel some sort of relief. Rarity noticed Applejack looking off at the sky. Rarity walked over to the edge of the train platform.

"It's hard losing your sister, right?" Rarity asked approaching Applejack.

"You never really payed much attention to yours," Applejack replied without looking at Rarity.

"Not true," Rarity said slightly offended.

"And how so?" aasked Applejack.

"I know it never seem like I pay much attention to Sweetie Belle," Rarity began. Applejack turned to Rarity. "As you know, ever since I was a filly I wanted to be a dressmaker." Rarity began looking up at the sky. "My old friends wern't too fond of my dreams. Everytime I made a dress, it came out horrible. My friends would say i'm wasting my time or i'm wasting good fabric," a tear rolled down Rarity's cheek and hit the ground. "Every horrible dress I made, I would throw it out in anger and called the dress pure crap, But all the while, Sweetie Belle was there," Rarity smiled a bit. "Sweetie Belle was there to console me, She modeled the poorly made dresses and tell me they were great, even though I knew they weren't, Even though Sweetie Belle may mess something up and I get wound and when we yell and fight and butt heads," Rarity's tears were flowing like a river. Rarity opened up her saddle pack. Rarity pulled out the card Sweetie Belle made for her. It had diamonds formed into a heart and in the middle there was a picture of Sweetie Belle and Rarity. Rarity held the home made card close to her. "She can find it in her heart to forgive me," Rarity continued. "And I can find it in my heart to forgive her.

Applejack was in shock. She had no idea how hard Rarity had it. Applejack held the sobbing Rarity close to her.

"I'm sorry I judged you, sugarcube," Applejack said trying to console her friend.

Rarity pushed Applejack off her. Applejack nearly fell off the platform.

"I must find Sweetie Belle," Rarity said still holding the card close to her. Tears was still flowing from the suddenly empowered mare. Applejack has never seen this side of Rarity. Applejack always saw Rarity as nothing more than a common drama queen. But it's like the thought that knowing Sweetie Belle is out there alone, broke down Rarity from the inside. Rarity saw Sweetie Belle's face in the sky.

"If I must die to find Sweetie Belle," Rarity said wiping the tears of her eyes. She looked over to Applejack. "So freaking be it."

Applejack realized something. It's Sweetie Belle that gave Rarity her strength. And without Sweetie Belle, Rarity may never be able to go on. Applejack held Rarity's hoof with hers.

"Then lets get a move on," Applejack said. Rarity nodded her head yes.

The train to Canterlot finally arrived to Appleloosa station. The search party boarded the train. Both Applejack and Rarity found a new hope in each other. They knew that deep down in their hearts, that their little sisters are going to be okay.

**Manehattan 7:00**

Pipsqueak awoke in Apple Bloom and his' hotel room. Apple Bloom was still fast asleep. Pipsqueak was mesmerised by Apple Bloom's nearly rhythmic breathing. Pipsqueak thought Apple Bloom looked like a complete angel. Pipsqueak just wanted to hold on to Apple Bloom and never let her go. Pipsqueak went into the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Apple Bloom woke up. Her bow was strewn across the floor. Apple Bloom looked over on the other side of the bed. The spot where Pipsqueak was sleeping was empty, and Apple Bloom heard the faint sound of a faucet running inside the bathroom. Apple Bloom put two and two together. Afew moments later Pipsqueak came out of the bathroom.

"Mornin'," said Pipsqueak enthusiatically.

"Mornin'," said Apple Bloom. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day too." Apple Bloom slid of the bed, picked up her bow and went into the bathroom to prepare for the day. Pipsqueak made up the hotel bed. Although he was sure the cleaning ponies would do that, Pipsqueak just wanted to show them some courtesy. When Pipsqueak finished making up the bed, he heard a knock on the door. Pipsqueak opened the door. It was Scootaloo. Scootaloo was tired, bloodshot eyes, messy mane. She loked like she could pass out on the floor right then.

"You don't look too good," said Pipsqueak. Pipsqueak peeked his head out of the room door. "Where's Sweetie Belle?"

"She's down at the breakfast room with Jack O' Trades," said Scootaloo. "I need to speak to Apple Bloom."

"Sure," Said Pipsqueak. Pipsqueak stepped out of Scootaloo's ways. Scootaloo glared at Pipsqueak.

"Alone," said Scootaloo. Pipsqueak took the hint and made his way downstairs to get something to eat. Apple Bloom stepped out of the bathroom. Apple Bloom jumped a bit. Apple Bloom was wondering where did Pipsqueak go and why Scootaloo was in here. Apple Bloom saw Scootaloo's current appearance. Apple Bloom could tell there was something troubling her friend. Apple Bloom sat up on the bed. Scootaloo sat on the bed as well.

"Is there somethin' botherin' ya?" asked Apple Bloom. Scootaloo felt a bit uneasy.

"As you know," began Scootaloo. "I've been different than other fillies.

"Well I know that." Said Apple Bloom.

"As I grew older I began to learn things about myself," said Scootaloo. "My likes, my dislkes, my heroes, my enemies, basically who I am as a pony" Scootaloo began playing with her mane. "Over the last few weeks, I have been having a conflict within myself. Scootaloo continued.

"What's the conflict?" Asked Apple Bloom. Scootaloo gulped hard.

"I've been having these dreams," continued Scootaloo. "These dreams involved me and Sweetie Belle." Apple Bloom raised a eyebrow.

"What do you guys do in these dreams?" asked Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom tied her bow on her mane.

"It varies night from night," said Scootaloo. "In some dreams Sweetie Belle and I would trot along somewhere, other nights we're alone in a bedroom and we would," Scootaloo stopped in mid-sentence to catch a breath. "Kiss." Scootaloo finish. Apple Bloom eye's widen.

"Are you... in love with Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom asked careful as not upset Scootaloo. Scootaloo nodded yes. Then Scootaloo shaked her yes.

"I don't know." Scootaloo said silently. ":I'm so confused. What do these dreams mean." Apple Bloom decided to play shrink.

"Have you been interested in fillies and mares before?" Apple Bloom asked.

"When I was younger I had a slight crush on Rainbow Dash," replied Scootaloo. "But she's more of a sister to me now."

"Was your crush with Rainbow Dash deep?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Somewhat," replied Scootaloo.

"When did you start having these dreams?" asked Apple Bloom

"I've been having them for weeks," answered Scootaloo. "The first time i've had the dream I thought it was nothing. But I would have the same dream night after night ever since." Apple Bloom stepped of the bed.

"Maybe you should talk to Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom suggested.

"I can't do that!" snapped Scootaloo. "We're going to spend Hearts and Hooves day together." Apple Bloom walked towards the hotel room door.

"Look," began Apple Bloom. "I have no control over what you do. But I will tell this. Isn't better to tell Sweetie Belle how ya feel or know that later on in life you will regret not telling one of your best friends how felt. You can get ready in my hotel room if you want. I'm going downstairs for breakfast. With that Apple Bloom left downstairs.

"Apple Bloom is right." Scootaloo thought to herself. "I should tell my true feelings to Sweetie Belle. It's just, I don't know my true feelings just yet." Scootaloo sat alone in the hotel room.

End of Part 4

**Author's Note:** I know the chapter is sort of short, but there was too much to put in one chapter. If you followed the story you may noticed changes in the previous chapters if you went back and read them. Watching the episode Sisterhooves Social (Which may be my favorite episode.) Was a big inspiration for Rarity's speech. I have been debating to whether or not add a Scootaloo x Sweetie Belle subplot for quite awhile. So i'm trying it out to see how the readers would like it. If my readers don't I will write about Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle's fate at the end because I can't leave them hanging like this. I would also like to give a special thanks to Cooopercrisp for helping me edit the first 3 parts. If you thought this story is good, you should read one of Cooopercrisp's works. To Cooopercrisp: Thanksfor helping me, you are the greatest. Anyway R and R and i'll see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

**Canterlot Bound Train, 8:50 AM**

Applejack looked out the window of the train. Looking at the fast moving trees and streams calmed her. Applejack was a little upset about not spending Hearts and Hooves day with Apple Bloom and the rest of her family. Then, she remembered Apple Bloom's smiling. Applejack decided it was worth it. Applejack looked around the train. Twilight was reading, Vanille was catching up on her knitting, Pinkie Pie was off being Pinkie Pie and everypony else was asleep. Applejack thought it would be okay to let her mind wander for awhile.

**Flashback**

Applejack and Silverwind broke away. The two ponies were panting heavily. The room fell silent. Silverwind looked down at the floor.

"That... was something," said Silverwind. Applejack was silent. Her cheeks glowed red with embarrassment. Silverwind put his hoof into Applejack's. "You do realize I can't ignore what just happened," said Silverwind. "Why did you kiss me?" Applejack looked up at Silverwind.

"I love you," Applejack said silently. Silverwind looked at Applejack puzzled. Applejack looked down away from the confused pegasus pony. "I don't know why, Silver, I just do."

"You barely know me."

"So?" said Applejack. "I think you're cute, I think you're understanding and I think you and I belong together." Silverwind felt uncomfortable. The puzzled pegasus tried to move away from gave up. He sat right back down onto Applejack's bed.

"You're very persistent," said Silverwind. Applejack nodded as she snuggled up on the Pegasus pony. "Not to mention affectionate."

"Yep," said Applejack. "I guess I am." Silverwind looked over at Applejack. He thought the sweet, young farm gal looked cute.

"This could work," said Silverwind. Applejack looked over at Silverwind confused.

"What could work?" asked Applejack. Silverwind stood up off the bed.

"Would you be... my grlfriend?" Applejack shot off the bed.

"More than anythin', sugarcube," said Applejack. Applejack kissed Silverwind on his cheek. Granny Smith opened the door. Cheerilee followed suit.

"Are ya feelin' better, Applejack?" asked Granny Smith. Applejack winked at her grandmother.

"I sure am," Applejack said.

**Present Day**

Applejack's picture of her past faded away. The passing trees replaced the farm mare's memories. Applejack felt a feeling of warmth cover her. She loved her filly years. Cheerilee being her friend, going to school. Then she remembered Silverwind. Applejack's heart hurt thinking about him. She decided to push Silverwind out of her mind. It was then that Applejack took a nap.

**Manehattan (Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak)**

Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak were walking along the streets of Manehattan. The pink and red Hearts and Hooves day decorations nearly engulfed the entire town.

"Where's Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo?" asked Pipsqueak.

"They're gonna spend the day together," answered Apple Bloom. "So it's just me and you."

"Not unless your cousin finds us somehow."

"Relax, Babs knows when she's being a third wheel." The two Ponyville ponies spotted a park bench. They both sat down. Pipsqueak then remembered Scootaloo's appearance earlier in the morning.

"What's with Scootaloo?" he asked. "Is she alright?"

"Oh, it's nothing," replied Apple Bloom. "She's just going through some things." Pipsqueak eyed Apple Bloom.

"Ok," Pipsqueak began. "I'm gonna run down a list of possibilities. You just tell me when I have the correct one."

"Hey, hey," shouted Apple Bloom. "I never agreed to this. Besides, I think Scootaloo may want me to keep shut for this one."

"It's not like I'm gonna blab about this to all of Equestria," said Pipsqueak. "Besides, I won't mention a word about this." Apple Bloom put her hooves into Pipsqueak's.

"Yah promise?" she asked

"I promise," replied Pipsqueak. Apple Bloom let go of Pipsqueak's hooves.

"All right, shoot," said Apple Bloom

"Didn't get enough sleep?" asked Pipsqueak

"Nope," answered Apple Bloom. Pipsqueak put his hoof up to his chin.

"Stressed over the running away thing?" Apple Bloom shook her head.

"Try again," she said. Pipsqueak kept asking Apple Bloom a series of questions before he ran out of ideas. "Do you give up?" asked Apple Bloom. Pipsqueak shook his head yes.

"We're gonna be out here all day if I keep guessing," he said.

"Well," began Apple Bloom. "Scootaloo has been having some dreams. These dreams involved her and another filly." Pipsqueak raised an eyebrow.

"Who's the other filly," he asked. Apple Bloom looked down to the ground.

"Sweetie Belle," she said with some hesitation. Pipsqueak began to have a broad idea of what was going on. He however decided to keep questioning Apple Bloom.

"And what was going on in said dreams?" asked Pipsqueak.

"Well,"continued Apple Bloom. "Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle would," Apple Bloom gulped hard. She wasn't comfortable with sharing a friend's secret. It was a habit that Applejack instilled in her. "They would kiss." Pipsqueak leaned back into the bench.

"That's all?" he asked. Apple Bloom shook her head.

"Scootaloo is afraid to tell Sweetie Belle about the dreams, let alone her true feelings."

"I don't see why," said Pipsqueak. "Sweetie Belle is very pretty. Those two would make a cute couple." Apple Bloom softly punch Pipsqueak on the arm.

"Is Sweetie Belle prettier than me?" Apple Bloom asked. Pipsqueak gave Apple Bloom a quick and soft peck on her lips.

"No one is prettier than my Apple Bloom," he said. Apple Bloom giggled and blushed. She had blushed much more in these last few days than she did had ever before.

"I think Scootaloo fears how Sweetie Belle may react," said Apple Bloom. "She probably fears rejection." Pipsqueak stood up.

"I think we should stay out of this one," said Pipsqueak. "This is Scootaloo's fight. We shouldn't get involved at the moment." Apple Bloom got panicked. She looked like she was about to faint.

"I told Scootaloo to admit her true feelings to Sweetie Belle," she shouted. "We have to stop her before it's too late!" Apple Bloom jumped off her bench and was about to go off before Pipsqueak stopped her.

"Relax," he said. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Apple Bloom calmed down and took a couple of deep breaths.

"For Scootaloo's sake I hope so," she said. "I wonder what those two are up to now."

**(Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle)**

Scootaloo trailed slowly behind as Sweetie Belle galloped happily along the Manehattan sidewalk. There was something about Sweetie Belle's optimism that Scootaloo admired.

"Be confident, Scootaloo," she thought to herself. "This whole shy thing has to stop." Scootaloo looked over at Sweetie Belle. "Especially if you want to admit your love to her." Scootaloo began to trot up to Sweetie Belle.

"I'm so exicted to get my hooves touched up," chirped Sweetie Belle She stopped to take a look at one of her hooves. "And Celestia knows I need it, too," Scootaloo smiled shyly.

"You really do take after your sister," she said.

"Rarity tells me that a mare should always look proper." The two kept on walking.

"Look proper," Scootaloo thought to herself. "As pretty as you look, in my opinion you couldn't look any better." Scootaloo shook her head frantically. "Stop it, Scootaloo. This isn't you." A hoof tapped on her back. Scootaloo turned over to Sweetie Belle.

"Are you okay?" asked Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo looked around and saw a few passersby looking at her funny.

"I'm just fine," she said. "Let's um... keep going." Scootaloo began leading the way. Sweetie Belle trailed behind her friend.

"What's her problem?" Sweetie Belle pondered to herself. Sweetie Belle shrugged it off and kept on walking.

**Canterlot Bound Train, 9:57 AM**

Applejack awoke to sounds of loud hollering and kicking. Applejack looked up and saw it was Pinkie Pie and a train attendant.

"What did you do?" Applejack thought to herself. The train attendant walked up to Applejack.

"Is this your friend?" asked the attendant. His voice was a mixture of anger and for some reason sympathy. Applejack sighed.

"Yes," she replied. Applejack hung her head low. "What did she do?"

"Your little friend here was found trying to entertain some other passengers," said the attendant.

"Oh, come on," whined Pinkie Pie. "I just wanted to make some ponies smile." Pinkie Pie looked innocent with a halo popping over her head. The attendant's anger flared up a little bit. Applejack hung her head even lower.

"Some of those ponies are on their way to a funeral," said the attendant. "I don't think they're in the mood to laugh right now." Pinkie Pie made a pouty face.

"I'm so sorry," said Applejack trying to hide her embarrassment. "It won't happen again." Applejack motioned for Pinkie Pie to sit next to her. Pinkie Pie could sense Applejack's anger.

"Um... sorry," said Pinkie Pie. She used her signiture please-don't-be-mad-at-me puppy dog face. Applejack wasn't having that however.

"Do not move from this seat until we reach Canterlot," she growled. "Do I make mahself clear?"

"Yes," said Pinkie Pie. "I'm sorry, Applejack." Applejack didn't like getting angry with Pinkie Pie. Applejack saw a bit of innocence and naivety within the pink mare. It was like she had two younger sisters.

"Innocence," thought Applejack. "I wish I could have that back. Applejack looked out the window. Pinkie Pie immediately took noticed.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" she asked. Applejack felt a tear well up in a eye.

"Nothin'," she replied. "Nothin' at all."

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

**Flashback**

Applejack awoke in her bed. Her sister was now one and she had a new beau. All was in Equestria right with her. Applejack went into the bathroom to prepare for her day. She hadn't been this happy since Apple Bloom was born. She went downstairs to eat breakfast and left for school. Silverwind was at the entrance waiting.

"Mornin' sugarplum," greeted Applejack, before giving Silverwind a kiss on the cheek. Silverwind returned the kiss before walking off to school. The two young ponies stood before their school entrance. Silverwind grabbed Applejack's hoof.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

Both of the ponies walked into the schoolyard hoof in hoof. The whole yard went silent. All the other ponies couldn't believe their eyes. The most timid pony in class had a coltfriend. Not only that, her coltfriend was the new student. Applejack and Silverwind just stood there. Applejack wanted to run away. She wasn't used to this much attention. Then Cheerilee stood up. She started clapping.

"Hooray," she shouted. "Three cheers for the happy couple. We should be happy for them." Cheerilee smiled and winked over at Applejack. Applejack smiled back. She could always count on Cheerilee to support her. Soon the crowd went back to doing whatever they were doing before. Applejack couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. She and Silverwind took a walk around the schoolyard. They stopped to talk at a secluded spot near the school house.

"I still can't get over that," said Silverwind.

"Get over what?" asked Applejack.

"That kiss from last night." Applejack began to get panicky.

"Was it bad?" she said. "Did mah breath stink? Was it slobbery?"

"Relax," said Silverwind. "It was absolutley perfect. It's just that it was my first kiss." Silverwind looked into Applejack's eyes. "It couldn't be more perfect." Applejack's heart warmed.

"That was mah first kiss too," she said. "I was hopin' it would be." Silverwind moved closer to Applejack.

"Then mission accomplished," he said. Silverwind leaned in to kiss Applejack. Applejack scooted away from Silverwind. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Then he stopped and heard some ringing.

"Time for school," said Applejack giggling. Silverwind couldn't help but laugh. The two of them went to class. Before the both of them knew it school was out for the day. Applejack found Cheerilee waiting for her.

"So we hanging out today?" asked Cheerilee.

"Can't," said Applejack. "I'm gonna hang out at Silver's house today." Cheerilee giggled.

"You guys have only been going out since yesterday. Is it getting serious?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Our relationship is more like a trial run." Applejack got dreamy eyed for second. "But I do see a future with us." Silverwind approached Applejack.

"You ready to go?" he asked. Cheerilee began to giggle.

"And with that I take my leave," she said. And she did.

"What was that about?" asked Silverwind.

"Oh it's nothin'," said Applejack. "Cheerilee always get like that whenever I'm with a boy." Silverwind nodded.

"Shall we get going then?" asked Silverwind in his best gentlecolt voice. Applejack giggled a bit.

"Why, Mr. Silverwind," said Applejack in her best southern belle voice, "You are quite the gentlecolt." With that Applejack took Silverwind's hoof and walked over to his house. Silverwind's house was not too big, but big enough compared to Applejack's. Silverwind opened the door. Applejack was amazed by the fancy furniture and décor.

"Welcome to our happy home," said Silverwind. Then Silverwind looked around the house. "Well, my happy home for the moment.

"Is your family not home?" asked Applejack.

"I know my dad is at work. But I have no idea where my mother is."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"My brother and twin sister are off studying in Canterlot." Applejack took a seat on the couch. It was covered in a plastic material to keep it from getting dirty.

"How come you're not studying in Canterlot?" she asked.

"Let's just say I'm the D student of the family," said Silverwind.

"Why would put yahself down like that?" asked Applejack. "Yah seem pretty smart to me." Silverwind took a seat next to Applejack.

"I come from a very prosperous family," he said. "I had great great grandparents who were advisors to Princess Celestia. Everyone in my family is practically successful." Silverwind smiled a bit. "I can't help that I rather have a little fun than be a stuffy buisness pony like my dad."

"Choosin' a carefree lifestyle, huh?" asked Applejack. "Interesting." Silverwind laughed a bit.

"Okay, little miss responsible," he said. "Why don't you live a carefree life?" Applejack shrugged.

"Dunno," she replied. "I guess bein' responsible sorta feels good. Knowing you can be trusted just feels right." Silverwind nodded.

"I can respect that," he said. "I'd just rather have fun though. You thirsty? We have apple and grape juice."

"Apple please," Applejack chirped. Silverwind came back with two ice cold glasses of apple juice. The sun began to go down a bit. The two ponies sat in awkward silence as they drank their beverages. Even after that the living room was still quiet. The room's sunlight quickly faded away.

"I like this," said Silverwind. Applejack looked at him.

"Like what?" she asked.

"This. The both of us together alone. I feel like we click somehow."

"Kinda weird. I feel as though we were meant to be together." Applejack moved closer to Silverwind. "Maybe it's fate. It's so weird, considering I don't really believe in that kind of stuff." Silverwind was now up on Apple Bloom.

"Fate must be in our favor then," he said. He then kissed Applejack passionatley on her lips. Applejack's heart was beating at high speed. She had never felt so happy. Silverwind pressed hard on Applejack's lips, tasting the sweetness. The two sat back for a long while and just tasted the pleasantness of each others lips. The two eventually broke away, breathing heavily.

"That was better than the first," said Applejack.

"Because that one wasn't a shy kiss," said Silverwind. Applejack began to grip Silverwind, in a warm, loving hug.

"Just stay with me forever," she said.

"I will, Applejack." After awhile Applejack had let go of Silverwind.

"I have to get on home now," she said. Applejack kissed Silverwind one last time before leaving. Silverwind nodded as Applejack left. She was sad to leave, but she was so happy. Applejack was practically walking on air. Applejack walked up to her room. She threw herself onto her bed. Silverwind was all she could think about. He made her happy. Applejack didn't want this feeling to end.

**Flashfoward:**

Applejack, Silverwind, and Cheerilee are now adolescents. They are now about fourteen years old. Applejack is now old enough to leave school and help around the farm. Cheerilee and Silverwind were going over to Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack was kicking trees with her hind legs to let the apples from the trees fall into the basket. Applejack's cutie mark shined in the sun. Cheerilee and Silverwind walked up to Applejack in the apple orchard. Cheerilee had her cutie mark as well as Silverwind. Silverwind's cutie mark was a white wing with a cloud. Silverwind received his when he shaped a cloud into a heart for Applejack.

"That's some nice bucking there," said Cheerilee. Applejack nodded.

"I'm surprised how strong my legs have gotten," she said. "Hey, ranny is it okay that I take a break?"

"All right, Applejack," shouted Granny Smith from the house. The teenaged ponies walked into the house. Apple Bloom was there to greet them.

"Hi, Cheerilwee, hi, Silvuhwind," she said.

"Hey, littlest Apple," said Silverwind as he lifted Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom couldn't help but laugh. She liked being picked up by Silverwind. "And how are you doing today?"

"Gweat," Apple Bloom chirped. "Gwanny left out a pie in the kitchen for you guys."

"Good thing too," said Cheerilee. "I'm starved."

The teens went into the kitchen to get some slices of pie and then they went upstairs to enjoy their snack.

"So how's school going?" asked Applejack. She shoved a big piece of pie into her mouth.

"Same as always, Applejack," said Silverwind. "Everyone misses you."

"Class hasn't been the same without you," said Cheerilee.

"It would be nice to see everyone again," said Applejack. "It's just I've been too busy to visit town square."

"Which is why I came up with an idea," said Silverwind. "Cheerilee is going off to Canterlot to learn how to become a teacher."

"You got accepted to the academy?" said Applejack. "That's great. One day you might get to teach Apple Bloom." Cheerilee nodded and smiled.

"So Silverwind is throwing a going away party for me," she said. "We thought you should come so you can see the class again."

"I dunno," said Applejack. "I think I may have to work."

"Oh come on, Applejack," whined Silverwind. "It's gonna be fun."

"I've never been to a party that wasn't family related," said Applejack.

"Now you have to come," said Cheerilee. "You can't stay sheltered in the farm all your life. Besides I leave the day after the party." Applejack sat and thought about it.

"Well, I suppose it would be nice," she said.

"Great," said Silverwind. "The party is tommorow at seven PM."

"That's awfully late for a party," said Applejack.

"Man, this really is your first teen party," said Cheerilee. "I can help you prepare if you want."

"That would be great," said Applejack. "I'll ask Granny if I can go." Applejack made her way downstairs. Granny Smith was in the living room catching up on her knitting. Applejack sheeplishly walked in.

"Um, Granny, is it okay if I go to a party?" she asked. Granny Smith sat back in her rocking chair.

"When is this party?" she asked, without looking up from her knitting needles.

"Friday night, Granny,"

Granny Smith stood up from her chair and put away her knitting needles.

"But I need you to work on tomorrow deary," Applejack was disappointed. However came up with a alternative.

"What if I finish all my duties tomorrow before the party?" she asked.

"Ya sure ya wanna do that?" asked Granny Smith. Applejack nodded.

"Well, all right," said Granny Smith. "If you finish all of your duties early you may go." Applejack kissed her grandmother on the cheek.

"Oh thank you, thank you Granny," said Applejack. She then rushed up to her room. Cheerilee and Silverwind looked at Applejack, hoping Granny Smith said yes. Applejack told her friends the situation. Applejack agreed to Cheerilee helping her. When Cheerilee and Silverwind left, Applejack finished her duties for the rest of the day and went to bed. "The earlier I go to bed, the earlier I get things done," she thought. Applejack awoke the next day. It was about five thirty AM. Applejack went into the bathroom to prepare herself for the day. Applejack looked in all the bedrooms. Apple Bloom was asleep. Granny Smith was asleep. But Big Mac was not in his room. Applejack shrugged it off. When she reached the orchard she found Big Mac bucking a few trees. Big Mac spotted his second youngest sister.

"Just thought I'd give you a head start," he said. He bucked one last tree. The apples fell out like rain drops from a cloud. "It's all you, sis. I'm going back to sleep." With that Big Mac left for bed. Applejack finished off whatever trees Big Mac left for her. Then Applejack crushed grapes into grape juice and finally gathered eggs from the chicken coop. Applejack sat down on the ground. She was breathing heavily.

"All that work,"said Applejack, "and it's probably not even nine yet." Applejack walked up into her room. She threw herself on the bed to get a couple more hours of sleep. When Applejack woke up, it was about eleven AM. She knew she missed breakfast. Now she's going have to hang on till lunch. Applejack walked downstairs. Granny Smith was washing the dishes in the kitchen. Applejack walked over to Granny Smith.

"I finished my work," said Applejack. Granny Smith dried the last dish and put it up in a cabinet.

"I saw," she said. "Ya done good, child."

"Well now I have one problem Granny."

"What's that?" Applejack took a seat in a dining chair.

"Boredom," she said. Granny Smith giggled.

"Well you have two hours until lunch," she said.

"Aww," moaned Applejack. "I'm starving."

"You can go to town to pass the time," suggested Granny Smith. Applejack jumped out the chair.

No thanks," said Applejack. "Cheerilee is taking me later today. I think I'll play with Apple Bloom for a bit."

"Suit yourself then," said Granny Smith. Applejack walked upstairs to her younger sister's room. Applejack heard Apple Bloom quietly sobbing. Applejack walked into the room.

"Ya okay Apple Bloom?" asked Applejack. Apple Bloom shook her head no. Tears flowed from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave tonight," said Apple Bloom. She began to pout. Applejack sat next to her baby sister.

"Relax, Apple Bloom," she said. "I'm just going out with a couple of friends. I won't be out forever." Apple Bloom stopped sniffling.

"Why do you want to go to a party?" she asked.

"Well, I just want to spend time with my friends."

"Don't you wanna spend time with us?" asked Apple Bloom. Applejack stood up for a moment.

"Of course I do." she said. "It's just that I want to have fun every once in a while. Just because I'm leaving for a while doesn't mean I won't come back. I promised Mom and Dad that I'm going to watch over you. No matter what. Now I'm promising you that." Apple Bloom smiled.

"Really?" she asked. "You prowmise?"

"Promise." Then Applejack had a thought. "Hold on. I'll be right back." Applejack went into her room and dug around in a dresser. She walked back over to Apple Bloom's room. "I have a surprise for you." Applejack fiddled with Apple Bloom's mane. When Applejack was finished a big bow was on top of Apple Bloom's mane. Applejack got a mirror from the bathroom. Applejack handed the mirror to Apple Bloom.

"I wuv it!" exclaimed Apple Bloom. She hugged Applejack. "And I wuv you." Applejack hugged her sister.

"I love you too," said Applejack. "And no matter what, I will protect you."

******End Of Part 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

"Ya sure all this is necessary?" asked Applejack as Cheerilee was filing her hooves.

"Of course it is," replied Cheerilee. "You want to look great for everypony tonight don't you?"

"Well yeah. It's just that mah hooves hurt somethin' fierce. Especially from all that walking we did."

"Trust me Applejack. It's all gonna be worth it." Cheerilee finished filing Applejack's hooves. "There we are." Applejack looked at her hooves.

"They do look better," she said.

"I know they do." Applejack looked down at her hooves. She was still nervous about tonight.

"Um, you can leave for the party," she said. "I just need an hour." Cheerilee sat closer to her friend.

"Look," she said. "I know you're nervous. But it's a party. You're gonna have a great time. Trust me." Applejack nodded. "I'll see you in an hour." Applejack sat there and nodded. Cheerilee had left.

Applejack sat on the bed. As much as she wanted to skip the party, she wanted to see her friend before she left in the morning. She also didn't want to disappoint Silverwind. Applejack saw the clock hit seven o' clock. With that she left her room. Applejack went into Apple Bloom's room. She hugged Apple Bloom.

"I'll see you later," said Applejack. Apple Bloom held on to her sister.

"Ok," she said softly. "Bye." Applejack could tell that Apple Bloom still wasn't keen on her leaving. Applejack walked into Big Mac's room. She hugged him.

"Later, Big Mac," she said.

"Good luck," said Big Mac. Lastly, Applejack walked into the living room. Granny Smith was knitting. Applejack hugged her.

"Bye, Granny," said Applejack. "I'll be back at eleven."

"All right," said Granny Smith. "Just get home safe." Applejack nodded her head. The Ponyville evening air was cool. The sun had not yet fully set. Applejack was feeling all sorts of emotions. Exicited and nervous for a new experience and happy for being able to see her old classmates. It was a long walk to Silverwind's house. When Applejack arrived, there was loud music playing and loud conversations and screams from the inside.

"Run away," Applejack thought to herself. "You don't have to go in if you don't want to. Cheerilee and Silverwind will understand. You were reluctant to go in the first place." Despite what Applejack wanted to do, she shooed the negative thoughts from her mind. She gulped hard. "It's now or never." Applejack walked into the house. As soon as she walked in, all conversations and music ceased. Everyone was staring at her. "There's still time to leave," Applejack thought. All of a sudden there was a loud thunderous applause. From left and right, Applejack heard, "Great to see you AJ" and "Hooray!Applejack's back!" Soon there was silence.

"Um, nice to see ya'll again," Applejack said sheeplishly. The crowd cheered again. When the cheers died down the music started playing again. Cheerilee walked up to Applejack.

"You made it," she said.

"Yes I did." said Applejack. "Is Silverwind around?"

"I haven't seen him in the last few minutes." Cheerilee handed Applejack a drink. "I'm sure you'll see him later. Relax, Applejack. It's a party. Enjoy yourself." Applejack took a swig of her drink.

"I'll try to," she said. Applejack took a seat on one of the plastic covered sofas. From here she could view the entire party. There were ponies dancing along to the songs, ponies making out with each other, and of course the inevitable breaking of some stuff. Deep down inside Applejack was afraid, but she remained calmed and sipped on her drink. A huge, chunky pony plopped down right next to Applejack.

"Long time no see, AJ," said the pony.

"Um, great to see you too, Wide Load," said Applejack. Applejack smiled shyly.

"You look good tonight."

"Um, thank you." Applejack clutched her cup tightly.

"So, are you still dating Silverwind?" asked Wide Load. Applejack nodded. She took another sip of her drink. "That's too bad."

"Why would that be too bad?" asked Applejack. Wide Load shifted in his spot on the couch.

"Silverwind is a handsome one," he said. "He can have any girl he wants. He'll say he loves you. But the question is does he really?" Applejack looked glared at Wide Load.

"What do you mean?" asked Applejack.

"He loves you right now but soon, he's going to throw you away. A pony like you will be happier with a pony like me." Wide Load flashed a huge, toothy grin. "What do you say, AJ?" Applejack stood up from the couch. She poured the remainder of her drink onto Wide Load's poorly kept mane.

"I say these legs aren't just for buckin'," said Applejack. "Now make anymore statements about Silverwind and I will be more than happy to show you." Applejack began to walk away.

"You're gonna regret this AJ," Wide Load called. "This I swear."

Applejack spent the next hour socializing with her old classmates. She thought it was great hearing about her classmates accomplishments since she had left. Applejack was relieved when she finally saw Silverwind. She walked right up to him.

"Oh, hey," he said, with a wide simle on his face. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." Applejack hugged her beau.

"I thought you left your own party."

"Have you been having a good time?" Applejack nodded.

"This is the most fun I had in years. I'm so glad you and Cheerilee talked me into this." Silverwind jumped in shock.

"Oh man," he said. "I almost forgot. It's time to cut Cheerilee's cake." Silverwind excused himself and went into the kitchen. A few seconds later, Silverwind was wading through a small crowd trying to get the cake to a table in the living room. As soon as he put the cake down, Silverwind lowered the music. All attention turned to him. Silverwind motioned Cheerilee to come over. Cheerilee took a spot right next to Silverwind. Cheerilee motioned Applejack to come over. Applejack stood right next to her friend. Silverwind spoke up. "All right everypony. We're here to give our friend and dear classmate Cheerilee a proper send off to Canterlot." Everypony in the room clapped with a few yays and woos thrown in. "I just want to say, Cheerilee, you have been an awesome friend, and with that I wish you luck in Canterlot. Is there anything you want to say, Cheerilee? Cheerilee cleared her throat.

"I just want to thank you guys for giving me some of the best school years of my life." she said. "I will have fond memories of you." She pulled Applejack close to her. "But my fondest memories will be of my friend Applejack." Applejack blushed as everyone started clapping again. Silverwind picked up a knife and started distributing pieces of cake to everypony. As soon everypony had gotten a slice, Cheerilee walked over to Applejack.

"I have to go," said Cheerilee. "Have to get up early tomorrow."

"All right," said Applejack. She hugged her friend. She felt tears trying to fight their way out of her eyes. "Good luck. I'll see you when you get back." Cheerilee hugged her friend back tightly. She let go of Applejack and left. Around nine thirty the party began to die down. At ten, everypony left and the party was officially over. Applejack decided to stay behind to help Silverwind clean up since she wasn't expected to be home for another hour.

"So, did you enjoy your first real party?" asked Silverwind. Applejack nodded as she was sweeping up some cupcake crumbs.

"It was wonderful," she said. "I got to catch up with some old classmates. I enjoyed the music. I don't really know this Sapphire Shores person, but she's really going places. Plus, I'm surprised your parents let you throw a party."

"My parents didn't." Applejack stopped sweeping. "You know parents are never home a lot."

"Yeah but I would still ask my Granny."

"AJ, you an honorable pony. I play by my own rules. If they are never around I their house. Then I will claim it as my own. Besides, I don't care what my parents thinks. I'm the reject of the family. The one who's destined to fuck up. That's all they see me as anyway. A fuckup."

"You're not a screw-"

"Fuck."

"-Up. You're smart and caring. Any parent would be happy to have a son like you."

"Can we not talk about this? I don't really like touching upon this subject." Applejack and Silverwind finished cleaning up the remainder of the house. It was now ten forty. Both ponies sat back on the couch exhausted.

"And this is the sucky part of a party," said Silverwind. Applejack smiled slyly.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a little work?" Silverwind got on the defensive.

"Um, no. I'm just tired from preparing for the party." Silverwind jumped off the couch. "Besides, I can take you on in a battle of muscle any day." Without warning Applejack tackled Silverwind to the ground and pulled his hind leg behind his back.

"Say uncle," she commanded.

"Uncle, uncle, OH CELESTIA UNCLE!" Applejack let go of the pegasus, laughing uncontrollably. Silverwind stood up. "I wasn't ready."

"Sure you weren't," said Applejack, sarcastically. She resumed laughing. Slverwind started laughing.

"Okay, maybe you're a bit stonger than me."

"A LOT stronger." Applejack was in complete hysterics as she climbed back onto the couch.

"You know, you're really cute when you laugh." said Silverwind, climbing back onto the couch. Then from out of nowhere, Applejack kissed Silverwind. The kiss was fiery and full of emotion. They held each other as they locked lips with each other. Silverwind began to nuzzle Applejack's neck. Applejack let out small little giggles. Silverwind began to kiss Applejack on her lips again. They kissed each other for a long while. Silverwind stopped again. "Do you want to go somewhere more intimate?" he whispered in Applejack's ear. Applejack nodded, completely taken by Silverwind's charm. The two held each others hooves and went into Silverwind's room. And they were in there for a long while. Applejack woke up. It was now three AM.

"Oh damn," she thought. She quietly got up from Silverwind's bed. She kissed her sleeping beau on his cheek before sneaking off into the night.

******End of Part 7**

******Author's Note: **Hooray! Two chapters. The next chapter or two is going to be about the last few memories of her and Silverwind. Sorry I'm not focusing on the main plot right now. Anyway R and R and I'll see you later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Applejack was running down the streets dark streets of Ponyville. She knew she had to be in trouble. Big trouble. Not only iwas she late, but she was four hours late. Applejack wouldn't be surpised if Granny Smith ripped her head off. Plus she was woried that she may have diappointed Apple Bloom. The poor filly probably was waiting all night for her. Applejack was feeling guitly. She pushed all that aside however. Her biggest priority was getting home. And hoped that everyone turned in early. Applejack slowly opened the door to her home. It was dark and quiet. She tipped-toed up the stairs and went into her room. Applejack noticed Apple Bloom sleeping on her bed.

"Isn't that cute," she thought to herself. "Must've been waitin' up all night for me." Applejack picked up her sister and went into her room. She carefully had put Apple Bloom into her crib. The filly was still sleeping soundly. Applejack quietly snuck back into her room. She got right into bed. She couldn't sleep though. Thoughts was buzzing around her head. Her first party. Saying goodbye to Cheerilee. But most important, her relationship with Silverwind. They took it to a new level. She gave herself up to her one and only love. Wide Load's words haunted Applejack. She lost her virginity. Something she will never get back. She wondered what will become of her and Silverwind. Applejack pushed her thoughts aside and drifted of into sleep. Applejack awoke up a little past ten in the morning. Her stomach was growlng. The first thing she thought about was food. She rushed downstairs, not bothering to fix herself up. When she got downstairs her siblings and her grandmoter were all ready eating. Granny Smith looked up from her food.

"Mornin' deary," she chirped. "How was your friend's little hootenanny?" Applejack eyes got shifty.

"Um... just fine," she said. "One of the nights in my life." Applejack flashed a cheesy looking grin. "For a number of reasons," she thought to herself. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith was steady away eating their food. Applejack breathed a sigh of relief, thinking no one was up past ten PM. Big Mac however didn't look any pleased. Big Mac stood up.

"Hey, Applejack," he said. His face now looked angry. "Maybe you should tell me more about the party. In the next room." Applejack didn't know what her brother wanted but she complied anyway. Applejack followed her brother in the family room.

"Hey, Big Mac," said Applejack. Her eyes were bouncing all across the room.

"Cut it," said Big Mac. His voice scared Applejack. "I know you didn't get back at eleven. I was still up waitin' for you. I was worried sick!" Applejack lowered her head. "Just exaclty why you didn't get back on time?" Applejack got a little angry. "I'm waiting, Applejack."

"What's it matter to yah?"

"Nothin'. But while you're responsible for Apple Bloom, I'm responsible for yah. I mean, how are you suppose to watch our sister and you can't be trusted. " Applejack had no chocie. The one thing she hated to do, she had to do. Lie.

"The party got a little crazy and ended a little late. The house was a compleate wreck, so I helped Silverwind out." She was telling a bit of truth to this lie. Big Mac eyed his sister.

"All right," he said. "But remember, what hides in the dark, will come to light." Big Mac left to go finish his breakfast. Applejack felt her heart get heavy. She had a lot bothering right now. She didn't want to deal with her brother right now. For the past few days Applejack hasn't seen much of Silverwind. Not on the farm or in town.

"Maybe he'll come by," she said. "He always does." One morning, five days since the party, Applejack awoke in her bed. She was feeling nauseous. She felt something in her stomach beginning to force it's way out through her mouth. Her mane was messed up, she was sweating, and she had bags under hey eyes. She hopped up and ran into her bathroom. Hunched over her toilet, a stream of green and brown flushed out of her mouth. When she was finished she leaned over her bathroom sink, breathing heavily. She flushed her toilet and brushed her teeth. When Applejack left her bathroom she was still weak. She thought if she get some food in her, she might feel better. She barely made it downstairs. The family took notice of Applejack.

"Are you alright, deary?" asked Granny Smith, with worry in her voice. Applejack tried to nod but she couldn't.

"I'm fine," she said, in a small, weak voice. Big Mac rushed over to his sister.

"We better get you to a doctor." Applejack got a little stronger again.

"I'm fine. I just need a little somethin' to eat." Applejack's theory was right. She was feeling much better.

"I still want you to visit the doctor today," said Granny Smith. Applejack complied. She was curious about the reason why she was sick and weak this morning. Soon Applejack was in the waiting room. She had went through a series of tests. There was one test in particular she was afraid the result may be. Soon Applejack's doctor called her back into his room. Applejack sat and pretended to go and on about some medical jargon that Applejack didn't understand. Finally the doctor got to the most important part.

"Applejack," he began. Applejack's heart was beating faster and faster. The suspense was eating away at her. "You are pregnant." Applejack's heart stopped. Her still and surprised expression looked as though she died of fright. Applejack just nodded.

"Um, thank you," she said. There was a hint of sadness in her voice. Applejack stood up and left the doctor's office without a word. Applejack felt trapped. She is not only pregnant, but she lied to her brother. A thing she already regreted. All kinds of questions popped up in her head. "How am I gonna tell Silverwind? How am I gonna mah family? What if they get mad? What if they throw me out? And if so, how and where are me and Silverwind gonna raise it?" Suddenly Applejack saw Silverwind coming down her way. Silverwind spotted the farm mare. He walked up to her and hugged her.

"AJ," he said. "It's good to see you. Sorry I was gone for the last few days." He looked at Applejack's troubled face. "Are you okay?" Applejack poked at the ground with her hoof.

"I have some news," she said. Silverwind started to get excited. Next thing Applejack knew, Silverwind was floating.

"I have some news too," he said. Applejack decided to forget her troubles for the moment.

"You first," she said. Silverwind lowered himself back onto the ground.

"I have been accepted into The Canterlot Royal Preparatory Academy." Applejack's eyes widen in horror. She quickly grabbed Silverwind's hoof.

"You can't go," she shouted. Applejack looked into Silverwind's eyes. Silverwind found a way to break free of Applejack's grip.

"Why not?" he asked. Applejack din't know what else to say. Her body was shaking. So she said her news.

"I'm pregnant." Silverwind heart stopped. He was silent. He was pacing around the ground in disbelief. He stopped.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked. "You have to be." Applejack shook her head.

"I'm afraid so." Silverwind started pacing again.

"This can't be happening," he said. "I can't be a dad." Applejack walked up to Silverwind.

"It probably not that bad." she said with a reassuring smile. "I mean, I think being a mother might be kinda cool. Besides our families might be understandin'" Silverwind backed up.

"Whoa, who said I'm taking care of the baby," he said.

"Well of course you're gonna help me. You are it's daddy." Silverwind began to get a little angry. He calmed down however and sighed.

"Look, AJ. I love you. But I can't raise this baby. I have too much to do. I think we should stop seeing each other." Applejack got up in his face.

"Wait a minute. I gave up my inocence for you. You tell me that you love me. And now that I'm pregnant you're just gonna walk out on me." Applejack started to cry. "If you truly loved me, you would stay." Silverwind sighed again.

"Look Applejack. Please don't make this anything more than it really is."

"How could I not! You're walking out on me!"

"Look. I finally got into the preparatory academy. This is a big deal."

"This baby is a big deal, Silverwind. I thought you of all people would be happy."

"It's just not time for me to settle down and raise a baby. I have a future to worry about."

"I had a future too. Now that's out the window. I have a baby to take of now. And so do you."

"No I do not. Beside's what the big deal."

"Okay let's go back. We've been together for years. My family knows and loves you as their own kin. I love you. I gave myself up to you. But now that I'm pregnant, you're just gonna abandon me." Silverwind sighed a third time.

"I'm sorry, Applejack. Goodbye." Silverwind went up into the air and flew away. Applejack didn't know how to process this. She slowly walked on home. When Applejack arrived back at home, Granny Smith, Big Mac and Apple Bloom were all in the living room. Granny Smith met Applejack over by the base of the stairs.

"What did the doctor say?" Granny Smith asked. Applejack didn't answer. She just kept walking up the stairs. Applejack went up to her room and shut the door. She fell onto her bed. And she started crying. While she didn't want to, crying was a sweet release for her. Her only true love abandon her. Cheerilee left for school. She was unsure about how her family may react to her pregnancy, but she could tell it won't be positive. Applejack never felt so alone. It was just her and her unborn baby. Minutes later Applejack stopped her sobbing. There was a knock on the door. Applejack didn't bother to say come in or go away. She just sat on her bed. Her heart was beating fast. She knew the truth was about to come out. Feeling guilt and heartbreak all at the same time was not a very pleasant feeling for Applejack. The pony knocking on the door took the silence as a invitation to come in. It was Big Mac.

"You okay?" he asked. Applejack just sat there on her bed. Big Mac smiled.

"You're gonna have to speak sometime." Silence.

"Come on. What will it take for you to tell me?" Silence. Big Mac sighed.

"Look. I know you're upset about somethin'. It's best that you tell us now. Me and Granny are worried sick about you. Just tell me what's goin' on." Applejack looked at her brother.

"Promise you won't get mad?" she asked.

"I promise," Applejack braced herself.

"Big Mac I haven't really been truthful with you. Remember that party I went to?" Big Mac nodded. "Well I got home late because, I was helping Silverwind clean up. But me and him ended up getting a little, intimate."At this moment, Applejack felt more embarrassed than guilty."

"Go on," said Big Mac.

"We went into his room and we had," Applejack gulped hard. "Intercourse. And the reason wh I was so sick this morning is, that I'm pregnant." Big Mac eyes opened wide.

"I'm going to be... a uncle?" he asked. Applejack shrugged.

"I'm not sure if I want to keep it."

"What did Silverwind have to say about this?" Applejack teared up a bit.

"If I do decide to keep it, Silverwind won't be around to raise it. He's leaving for school." Big Mac's anger flared up.

"If he got ya pregnant, he should just as responsible. Come on." Big Mac grabbed Applejack's hoof and dragged her out of her room and the house. A few moments later the siblings arrived at Silverwind's house. Big Mac knocked on the door. Silverwind opened the door.

"Oh hello, Big Mac." When he saw Applejack his cheery expression deflated. And judging the way Big Mac looked, he wasn't too happy to see him either. "Would you like to come in?"

"Please," said Big Mac. Big Mac went inside as Applejack stood outside. Everything was quiet for the first few minutes. The over the cousre of the next ten minutes or so, voices got louder and louder. Eventually, Big Mac left the house angerier than he first was. Applejack walked up to her brother.

"He's still dead set on leavin'," said Big Mac. "You do realize that we gotta tell granny." Applejack looked down on the ground.

"I know." Big Mac walked over and hugged his sister.

"I know how difficult this may be for you. Granny may be disapointed. But whether or not you decide to keep the baby, I'm here with you every step of the way." Applejack nodded. Big Mac had let go of his sister.

"I don't want to keep the baby," said Applejack. "It wouldn't be right to raise a baby without it's father." Big Mac nodded in agreement. The siblings went back home.

"You're what?!" cried Granny Smith. Applejack looked down at the ground.

"I'm pregnant, Granny." Granny Smith began to pace around the living. Applejack listened as Granny Smith went on and on about how embarrassed she was gonna be and how she didn't want to sleep under the same roof with her promiscous granddaughter. "Will you relax Granny. I'm getting' the baby aborted."

"You're darn right you're getting' that baby aborted," Granny Smith snapped. The very next day, the Apple family was down at the hospital. Applejack was listening to a unicorn doctor go on and on about a abortion spell he was gonna use. Granny Smith and Big Mac sat in the corner. Granny Smith was still livid and Big Mac was trying to be supportive. The doctor shot out a beam from his horn that focused on Applejack's lower midsection. The baby was no more. Later that night Applejack was peeking in Apple Bloom's room. Apple Bloom was playing with her toys. Applejack walked in. Apple Bloom looked up at Applejack.

"Do you want to play with me?" she asked. Applejack smiled. Her heart always warmed when Apple Bloom asked her to play.

"No. But I do want to talk to you about something." Applejack sat on the floor with her little sister. "You know how much I love you, right?" Apple Bloom nodded. "I know I probably told you this before but remember, know matter what, your big sister will always be there for you." The two sisters hugged.

**Present Day**

The train to Canterlot finally boarded. Applejack got of the train first. She was exhausted. She never thought reevaluating her past could be so exhausting. Just as she finally got her luggage off her train, she bumped into another pony. The contents of both their suitcases flew out. The other pony was a male. He was scrambling trying to put Applejack's stuff back into her suitcase.

"I'm so sorry, mam," he said in a hurry. "Please forgive..." Then the male pony looked up. "Applejack?" As Applejack tried putting some of her stuff up she looked down at the male pony.

"Silverwind?"

**End Of Part 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

Applejack couldn't believe her eyes. Her former beau. The one she thought loved her dearly. The one who had tossed her away is standing face to face with her once again. Silverwind couldn't believed his eyes either. The two stood in awkward silence again. Then Applejack returned to cleaning up. Silverwind leaned down to help but Applejack nudged him away.

"I got it," she said. Silverwind nodded. He just stood there in utter disbelief as Applejack returned to cleaning. Applejack finished up.

"It's great to see you," he said. His voice sounded awkward. "How you holding up?"

"Good," replied Applejack. "Good."

"Um, how's the baby?" Applejack's muscles tensed.

"The baby was never born. I got an abortion." Silverwind nodded. He could tell that Applejack wasn't comfortable talking about it. He was looking for a way to change the subject when Pinkie Pie came galloping along.

"Who's your friend, Applejack?" she asked.

"I'm Silverwind." Silverwind extended a hoof. Pinkie Pie gave him a hoof slap. "I was expecting a hoofshake, but that's good, too."

"So, where are you going?" asked Applejack. Silverwind flashed a shy smile.

"I'm going to Ponyville."

"Oh really? How come?" asked Applejack. Silverwind's smile faded. He looked away from Applejack.

"I can't tell you." He looked over at Applejack again. "What brings you to Canterlot?" Applejack looked at Silverwind quizzically.

"Why should I tell you mah business if you won't tell me your's?"

"Maybe if you open up to me, I'll open up to you," Silverwind said. Applejack sighed and against her better judgement, began to tell Silverwind the situation.

**Manehattan (Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak)10:50 AM**

The Manehattan streets were now flooded with ponies. It was the Hearts and Hooves Day rush. The chaos in the streets excited both Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak. The two ponies waded through the crowds.

"I knew Manehattan would be flooded," said Pipsqueak. "But this is ridiculous."

"Oh lighten up," said Apple Bloom, laughing. "Only a few days in this city and you still haven't let yourself go."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm still trying to get used to this big city." The two young ponies managed to escape the main street crowd. They continued on with their walk, not worrying about crowds ambushing them.

"I never understood why people wait till the last minute to get their Hearts and Hooves Day gifts," said Apple Bloom.

"I guess people are just careless that way," said Pipsqueak. "As long as we're on the Hearts and Hooves Day subject, what should we do tonight?" Apple Bloom thought long about what she wanted to do.

"A nice night in our hotel room would do just fine," she said. Pipsqueak looked at her.

"You sure, Bloom?" he said. "Bits are no object."

"Yeah I know. But a nice night alone sounds very romantic." Pipsqueak gave Apple Bloom a quick kiss.

"We can do whatever you want."

"It's settled then," said Apple Bloom. "A nice quiet night in our room."

**(Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo)**

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo came out of a hoof salon. Sweetie Belle was galloping while Scootaloo trailed behind her.

"See," said Sweetie Belle. "That wasn't very long at all."

"That was excruciating," said Scootaloo. She looked down at her hooves. "But my hooves do look better."

"That's the spirit," said Sweetie Belle. "Anyway, what do you want to do now?"

"Sleep," replied Scootaloo. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm kinda tired."

"All right," said Sweetie Belle. "We can go back to the hotel."

"Ok Scootaloo,"

Scootaloo thought to herself. "When we get back to the hotel, this is it. The big moment." Scootaloo looked over at Sweetie Belle. "Let's just hope she returns your feelings."

**Canterlot**

"I'm sorry to hear that AJ," said Silverwind. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Applejack's mouth was beginning to form a no but then Vanille came over.

"Sure," she said. "We need as much help as possible."

"Great," said Silverwind. "I'll take to the sky." Applejack, although still angry at Silverwind for leaving her, decided it was best to let him help.

"Rainbow!" shouted Applejack. Rainbow Dashed hovered over.

"Yeah, AJ?"

"I need you to go take a look around Canterlot with my friend, Silverwind." Applejack didn't know exactly why she called Silverwind a friend. Silverwind flashed a cool smile.

"Race ya," he said. He took off with Rainbow Dash trailing behind him. Applejack took Vanille to the side.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you," snapped Applejack. "You just don't go off and invite people you don't know." For the first time, Vanille didn't look nonchalant; in fact she was a little frightened.

"You know him," said Vanille. "I figured inviting your friend would be okay." Applejack sighed.

"Silverwind isn't my friend," she said. "We used to date."

"He seemed quite happy to see you."

"Well I'm not happy to see him."

"Why not?" Applejack began to tell her story to Vanille.

**Manehattan (Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo)**

When Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle went back to their hotel room, Scootaloo wasted no time jumping back into bed and catching up on some sleep. For a moment there was only darkness. Then Scootaloo woke up. She found Sweetie Belle sitting next to her reading a book.

"Had a good nap there?" Sweetie Belle asked. Scootaloo stretched her limbs and wings.

"Sure did," Scootaloo said, yawning.

"Well just let me know when you're ready to go out again." Scootaloo nodded as Sweetie Belle returned to her book. Scootaloo looked over Sweetie Belle, her marshmallow colored coat, her pale pink and purple mane, and her harlequin colored eyes. Scootaloo was completely in love. She then got the courage. She sat right up.

"Sweetie Belle?" she said. Sweetie Belle looked over at Scootaloo.

"Yes, Scootaloo."

"We've been friends for a long time. Me, you and Apple Bloom would have the best of times. You were always there for me, and I was there for you, too. When I'm around you, I feel complete. I never want that feeling to end, I guess, I love you." Sweetie Belle was confused. Then Scootaloo pulled Sweetie Belle close to her and kissed her. The kiss was long and passionate.

"You did it Scootaloo," Scootaloo thought to herself. "You did it." But then Sweetie Belle pushed Scootaloo away.

"I'm sorry." said Scootaloo shyly. "Was the kiss bad?"

"No, it's not that," said Sweetie Belle. "It's just that we shouldn't be kissing each other."

"Why not?"

"Well, I just think that kind of love is wrong. I'm against it, Scootaloo. I just don't think mares should be dating each other."

**End Of Part 9**

****

**Author's Note:** Chapter 10 might be a little delayed, but it's for a good cause. I'm working on a extended version of chapter eight. I know some might be upset, but believe me, chapter 8 will be worth the reread and chapter 10 will be worth the wait. Anyway, R and R and I'll see you next time!


End file.
